


Prince of Christmas

by redhoodedwolf



Series: Christmas Time [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Bullying, Catholic/Christian traditions, Christmas, Daddy Derek, Derek is a Christmas Baby, Frottage, Kid Fic, M/M, Professor!Derek, Single Parent Derek, The Hale Family, and so is his son, but also happening, holiday concert, i changed it so that Paige was a violin player, it's subtly written, lil but of smut but like off-screen?, slow burn but also not really?, teacher!stiles, this is just full of fluff, violin player!Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodedwolf/pseuds/redhoodedwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale’s son, Prince, is a sixth grade student at Beacon Hills Middle School. Like his mother was, Prince is a wonderful violin player, which means that naturally his favorite class is music. It also helps that Mr. Stilinski is such an awesome teacher. Derek thinks so too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> HOORAY MY CHRISTMAS FIC IS HERE  
> this is the longest story I have ever written and I am so proud of myself  
> I made so many graphics for this story you have NO IDEA there's like 8 so enjoy???  
> THANKS IN ADVANCE FOR READING I LOVE YOU AND I HOPE YOU HAVE A WONDERFUL HOLIDAY

            Derek Hale and his son Prince both shared a birthday. That day also happened to be shared with the rest of the world because that day was December 25th. Derek always told his son that the greatest birthday gift he'd ever been given was him. When Prin was a young child, he would giggle and hide his flaming cheeks against his father's neck. As he grew older, he was less embarrassed at his father's words and no longer hid the fond smile that broke out across his face.

            When Paige died, Derek had been devastated. But she'd left behind their son for him to love and care for, and Derek would be damned if he never showed his son as much love as he could. It was difficult raising a child on his own, but thankfully Derek's job as a history and language professor allowed for him to work while his son was at school. And the rare times that Prin was not, he would just bring his son to class. His students were always enamored by the little boy that would cling to his hand for as long as he was allowed, before climbing into a desk and doing homework or coloring or watching a movie, feet kicking back and forth, ignoring his father for the hour and a half of his lecture.

            Prince had the same brown eyes and slope of his ears as his mother, but everything else was pure _Derek_. It was interesting to watch his son age and see how similar he looked to Derek when he was young. Of course, it was usually Laura who pointed this out, and occasionally Cora when she graced them with her presence. Laura also loved to point out and lightly tease Derek about how many photos of his son he kept on him. His keys were attached to a plastic keychain which contained two images-- one of his contact information should someone find his keys after he lost them, and on the flip side was a photo of Prin playing basketball from the minor sport stint he attempted at age nine.

            In his wallet he had two photos: One of Paige holding an infant Prince, and Prince's latest school photo. Another copy of the school photo was added to the wall in their house where every year's prior was hanging, almost like a hall of ancestors with only one ancestor. So Laura teased him rightly for it, but never too much.

            Like his mother, Prin was drawn to music even before he was born. Paige liked to hum to whatever tune was stuck in her head while rubbing her distended stomach, and Derek would sing off-key lullabies at night just to get the baby to kick, which annoyed Paige immensely. When Derek had told Prince one night a few years after Paige's death about his mother's love for the violin, Prince became eager to take lessons, and Derek was weak when it came to his son. Prin was a natural and took to it almost instantly. Soon enough, Derek was buying the violin from the local music store rather than renting it, and converting a spare room on the first floor into Prince's practice space. It wasn't long before the room was covered in sheet music with practice books strewn across the floor, a lone island of a music stand smack dab in the center of the room. Eventually the mess became slightly more organized after Derek bought some bookshelves to hold the numerous books of sheet music and binders full of loose songs Prince had acquired over the years.

            After Paige passed, Derek moved to Beacon Hills with Prin and restored the old mansion in the woods on Hale property. It wasn't the house he grew up in where his parents still lived a couple hours drive away, but it was the one his grandparents had lived in. This allowed them the privacy they both as natural introverts craved, plus the isolation allowed for Prince to experiment with his music and hit a few thousand sour notes without the worry of irritating anyone other than his father. And Derek was able to practice his lectures out loud in the privacy of his own office as he paced the floor, reviewing notes for the next day's class. The fresh air did them both good. Though Prin was young, only four when Paige died, he was old enough to recognize that a prominent figure in his life was gone. The move allowed the both of them to heal.

            Prince started school the year after at Beacon Hills Elementary and began to make friends, and a few years later found his passion for music. Derek started teaching at the nearby college, Beacon University, the semester before, joining their spring semester. And the new atmosphere allowed him to find his passion for teaching again after he'd drifted from it following his wife's passing.

            Laura stayed back in New York, as she had her own business there that she couldn't leave. And Derek wouldn't have asked or wanted her to. But she visited from time to time, and especially over every holiday. She never missed the two Hale boys' birthday.

            Until this year, that is.

_"I can't do it this year, bro. I'm really sorry."_

            Derek swallowed down the upset ball of emotion that welled up in his throat. "It's fine, Laur," he lied. "It was bound to happen sometime. Your work is important to you. Prin and I understand. Or, he will when I explain it to him."

            _"I'll be up there for the new year, I promise. I'll even bully Cora into being there. We'll celebrate your12th and 32nd, just a week late is all."_

            "Okay," Derek conceded. "It's not a big deal. Prince will be more upset than me. You'll have to get him a nice gift to make up for it."

            _"More of a gift than helping pay for his private music lessons?"_

            "He doesn't know about that. It doesn't count. I-- he's coming out of the school now, I've got to go, I'll talk to you later, okay?"

_"Alright baby bro. You take care of yourselves. I love my Hale men."_

            "Love you too."

            Derek disconnected the call and shoved his phone into his pocket before exiting his Toyota where he'd parked in the pick-up loading zone, making himself visible so that Prince's teacher would let him go. The teacher on duty was one Derek had not met before, but that wasn't surprising. Prince had just entered the sixth grade at Beacon Hills Middle School, so the only teacher he would recognize was the only one he'd met, Mrs. Yukimura, Prin's homeroom (and art) teacher.

            Prin spotted him in the crowd of students pushing their way to the front of the group to peer through the doors, hoping to spot their ride. And even from the far distance, Derek could see his son's eyes light up. Prince captured the teacher's attention and pointed in Derek's direction. Derek sent a wave to the teacher and it was returned a moment belatedly, accompanied with a smile which Derek responded in like. Derek's gaze slipped to Prince who jogged over to him. Not wanting to embarrass his son in front of his somewhat still new classmates, rather than pulling him into a hug, he just ruffled his hair before lightly leading him towards the backseat.

            Once they were on the road home, Derek broke the bad news to Prince about Laura not being able to make it down for Christmas due to a client having a strict deadline that would end on Christmas Eve. He watched his son's face fall in the rearview mirror and he frowned as well. "But she'll be here a few days later and she's already promised that we'll celebrate our birthdays, just a bit late. We can still do something together on Christmas, just like usual, with grandma and grandpa."

            "Okay..." Prin sounded upset, but not devastated like Derek was worried he would be, so he let the matter drop and instead turned on the radio. Upbeat holiday songs poured from the speakers, and Derek rolled his eyes. It was only the 1st of December, but he supposed it was a sign telling him it was time to bring out the decorations and start stringing up the lights.

            During dinner that evening, Derek turned to Prin and asked, "So who was the teacher doing pick-up this afternoon?"

            Prin's face lit up. "That was Mr. Stilinski!"

            Ah, no wonder Prince was so happy. Ever since his first weekly music class in the new school, Derek had been hearing about Mr. Stilinski and how awesome of a teacher he was. He may have been even more awesome than Mrs. Yukimura, which was saying a lot because even though Derek wasn't quick to like people, he got a good vibe from the woman. Derek tried to think back to a few hours earlier and re-imagine the teacher, but he didn't really remember more than the fact that he and the man shared a similar height, however Derek was more bulky.

            From the stories his son relayed to him, Mr. Stilinski had taken a shining to Prince, as many teachers tended to do. And because Prin was becoming more and more interested in music as the years went on, he was bound to be a favorite from the sixth grade class. A few weeks ago, Prince had begged Derek for a solid hour to let him bring his violin to music class the next week, promising he'd take really good care of it while it was at school, and would keep it in his locker when not at music class and wouldn't let anyone besides Mr. Stilinski touch it. Eventually, Derek allowed it, after reading a note the teacher had scrawled out on a torn piece of lined paper asking if it would be okay for Prince to do a little demonstration for the class. Derek couldn't say no. He'd winced as he watched his son head into the school that day, case bouncing harmlessly against his leg as he walked, but he trusted his son. Because even if Prin didn't quite understand how expensive the instrument was, he was very protective over it. He'd almost cried the one time he went to tighten a string, turned it the wrong way so that it was wound too tightly and it snapped. It was an easy enough fix, but Derek had noticed that ever since then, Prince was very careful with his violin, something he was grateful for.

            Now that he had a (partial) mental image for this teacher, it made the fantastical element of him dissipate slightly. In a week would be parent-teacher conferences, so not only would Derek get a chance to see how well Prince was doing in school, he'd have the opportunity to actually talk to Mr. Stilinski. Maybe he would have some tips on more opportunities for Prince. His lessons go great, but he wondered if maybe the boy wanted to do a talent show or perform somewhere. If he did say so himself, his son was rather talented . Though that was really all thanks to Paige.

            "You still enjoying his class?" Derek asked belatedly.

            Prince's head bobbed up and down rapidly. "Yeah! We started learning some Christmas music today. He said something about a pageant? I don't remember, but I think we do something as a class."

            Derek made a mental note to remember that information. His son was forgetful at times and Derek had learned to remember things where his son would not. 'That sounds fun. Keep me updated and let me know if you get any permission slips for it."

            "Oh! I forgot!" Derek rolled his eyes as Prince jumped up from the table, dinner only half finished, and rushed over to where his homework was fanned out over the coffee table. He snagged his take-home folder, and from the side marked 'Leave at Home' (rather than the one marked 'Bring Back') he tugged out a small yellow stapled stack of paper. He passed it over to Derek as he took his seat again. "It's about conferences. It has the schedule and what teachers you'll see."

            Derek quickly scanned the list. Obviously for the first half an hour he would talk to Mrs. Yukimira for homeroom and Art, then he would see Coach Finstock the P.E. teacher, Ms. Blake for English and Language Arts, Mr. Stilinski for Music, Mrs. Martin for Mathematics, Mr. Mahealani for Social Studies, and Mr. Harris for Science. He set the packet aside, and told his son to finish his dinner otherwise he'd never get his homework done in time to watch his evening chosen shows or movie. Prince was quick to finish his pasta then, shoving noodles into his mouth at a worryingly fast pace.

            His homework was completed quickly after that, and Derek requested he practice for a half hour, but then he could turn on the TV. Thankfully, Prince didn't put up a fight about practicing that evening, muttered something about new music, took some papers out of his backpack and then raced off to his practice room. Even with the door shut, Derek could still hear the tuning of the violin and then the familiar sounds of Prince attempting to play a song he'd never done before. After about ten minutes of struggling, Derek heard the unmistakable tune of ['Carol of the Bells'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aIn5bdG4ha4). While not complicated, Derek knew that song was not in any of the books Prince had acquired over the years. With a jolt, Derek realized that Mr. Stilinski probably gave it to him. Derek felt warmer inside. He was glad that Prince had a teacher who was supportive of him. From the grumblings Derek had overheard from Prince, he didn't think such a good relationship was fostering between him and Mr. Harris.

            "Did you get that music from Mr. Stilinski?" Derek asked some time later as they relaxed into the couch, passing the remote over to his son.

            Prince nodded, a wide grin growing on his face. "Mhmm! But he told me not to tell the other students, 'cause it would look like he was playing favorites."

            " _Are_ you his favorite?" Derek asked amused.

            Prince sniffed, as if offended. "Of course I am."

            Derek and Paige had been the typical high school sweethearts. Everyone in their home town knew the couple was in love and Derek hadn't wasted a moment, wanting to spend the rest of his life with her. They married after graduation and attended the same university in New York. At the end of their freshman year, Paige found out she was pregnant. She chose to defer a year so that she wouldn't worry about classes during the hardest months of the pregnancy and then would have some extra months afterward. Derek continued with school and was even able to graduate a year early. They lived in an off-campus apartment that Paige's parents were kind enough to help pay for. When Derek finished up his undergrad, he started graduate work at NYU while Paige finished her last 2 years. Raising a child while also in school was insanely difficult, but thankfully Derek had Laura who offered all of her free time to babysit Prince when the stress became too much for both of them. That happened more often than the young parents would have liked, but in the end they were a happy family. Derek and Paige were in love and they had a beautiful son that they both loved and would give the world for.

            Not long after Prince turned four, Paige was diagnosed with leukemia. They gave her a year to live with treatment and even less without. Derek lived in denial for a good few weeks, but eventually they decided that if Paige was only to live another year, they would make the most of it. She didn't want to undergo treatment and spend the majority of her time in a hospital. So after working only one semester as a professor at the university he and Paige did their undergrad at, Derek packed up his little family of three and they went on adventures all over the world. It was  a dream Paige had had since she was a kid.

            Paige didn't even make it past 5 months, but she swore they were the greatest months she'd ever had.

            After her death, Derek came to Beacon City to have her buried at her family's plot, and decided to not go back to New York. He spent the rest of the year mourning, recreating a home in the woods of Beacon Hills for him and his son, and did a lot of growing and therapy. Because Prince would be turning five after the cut-off date, he wasn't able to put him in kindergarten until the next year, so he enrolled him in a full-day preschool day care. Though he saw less of his son because of it, Derek wasn't fully in the right mind space for some months to be fully taking care of him all day. He started working at Beacon University that spring, but he wasn't quite there yet then either. Once summer hit, Derek was at a place with himself where he felt he was ready to be a full-time single father while working. His job at the local university would continue the following fall semester, so he spent every warm summer day rekindling a relationship with his young son, and realizing that they would be okay.

            Once Derek finished up with his two lectures for the day on Friday, he arrived home around noon. After eating a quick lunch, he decided that it would be the perfect time to start decorating the house. Getting all of the boxes out of the storage crawl space hidden away in a guest room closet took longer than he expected. And then after sorting out which boxes actually held outside decoration rather than inside, he only had an hour and a half to get some of the decorating done before he had to pick up Prince.

            Starting with the inside decorations, he set up their Advent wreath and battery-powered candles as a centerpiece on the coffee table, then moved to string the lighted garland across the doorways. He began to clear some space in the living room in the corner where they normally set up the tree, before digging out the plastic wreath and hanging it on the front door. He got so swept up in decorating that he was almost late to pick up Prince. Derek sped to the pick-up zone just in time to see the doors open and students clamoring to leave. Derek found himself slightly disappointed to see it was Mrs. Yukimura shepherding the kids, though he wasn't sure why.

            Prince skipped over to him a moment later and Derek didn't waste any time in packing his son into the car and heading back home.

            "I started decorating, so once you finish homework--"

            "I don't have any homework!" Prince declared, and Derek shot him a disbelieving look from the rearview mirror. Prince hesitated before adding, "Well, I do. But I did it already. I wanna decorate!"

            Derek was weak. He couldn't say no. Besides he was thrumming with the Christmas spirit as much as his son was. "Alright. But you have to show me your completed homework first."

            " _Dad_! I'm not a little kid, I'm almost 12. Can't you trust me?"

            "I trust you son. But I also know that you like to ignore assignments and hope the teacher just doesn't ask for them."

            Prince grumbled something and Derek could hear the rustling of his coat, like he crossed his arms. "I have all weekend to do it," Prince murmured, and Derek's shoulders sagged.

            "Okay," he whispered. "But you know how busy weekends are, Prin."

            The rest of the ride was spent in quiet, only interrupted when Derek turned on the radio at a soft volume, and classic Christmas carols crooned for the rest of the drive. Derek did his best to not feel guilty. It was true that his son wasn't the best at getting homework done. He was an average student and Derek was definitely proud of him, but Derek had gotten enough notes sent home about missing homework assignments that he had to enforce it more than he liked to. Prin didn't like it either, obviously, but Derek hoped some day he would be thankful for Derek's insistence.

            Prin stayed quiet once they got home as well and disappeared into his room for fifteen minutes before reemerging with a small smile on his face. Derek knew he'd been finishing homework without wanting his father to know, but Derek wouldn't call him out on it.

            Meanwhile, Derek had begun to roll out some of the holiday sugar cookies and popped them into the oven so that they could enjoy them after dinner. It was a Friday, and it was tradition to order take-out on Friday, so after they decorated some more, Derek would phone the local pizza place.

            Prince aided Derek in setting up the manger scene in the front lawn. Half a decade ago, Derek's parents had sent him this giant lawn piece and Derek loved it. So he put it up every year without fail, and it was Prince's job to make sure the scene looked good. The statues of Mary and Joseph were no more than two feet tall and made of ceramic, and they both leaned down over ceramic baby Jesus laying in a small ceramic manger. The plastic 'barn' that Derek had bought and built to house them was what Prince was allowed to carry out into the yard, and he and Derek arranged the little family inside of it. Derek lastly set up the spotlight that was on a timer so that when it got dark, the light would turn on and illuminate the scene.

            Derek started a fire once they got back inside, and after ordering the pizza, the two gathered up some blankets and snacked on the freshly baked and cooled cookies. Derek turned on the TV, knowing that whatever channel he flipped to, some kind of Christmas movie would be playing. Sure enough, '[A Year Without A Santa Clause](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NBMtghcugBo)' was just starting.

            Saturdays in the Hale house were busy days. Ever since Prince hit the age of ten, Derek became lenient enough to let the boy stay home for the two hours he was at Beacon University for extended office hours. Almost as soon as he got home, he made a quick lunch for himself (and often times Prince who normally forgot how hectic Saturdays were) and then pushed his son and his violin out the door. It took almost 45 minutes to drive Prince to where he took private lessons, but Derek knew he was learning from the best, and the drive wasn't really that bad. He practiced for an hour, and Derek usually spent that hour in the parking lot, grading papers in the car. After the practice, it was another hour to drive to Derek's parent's place where they had dinner every Saturday night. Prince always got embarrassed when his grandparents asked for a demonstration of what he learned that day, but he usually obliged. Sometimes when the evening ran long, they slept over in one of the guest rooms, but that usually only happened when Laura was in town, or Cora. Around eight in the evening, Derek finally was able to get himself and Prince to the car for the almost two hour drive back home. Like every Saturday night, once they finally did get home, Derek was just as exhausted as Prince, and they both went to bed almost immediately.

            Sundays were slower days. Derek woke up Prince at 9:30 but usually didn't see him until closer to 10:00 when Derek would usher him out the door, careful not to mess up his "new" styled hair (the boy was trying, he'd give him that) and get gel all over his hands, and drive them to church. Once mass ended, they drove to a local diner for a late breakfast/early lunch brunch where they often saw many fellow parishioners. For the rest of the day, the two relaxed on the couch and would usually just finish up the pizza leftovers from Friday for dinner. If he had any homework left, Prince would be coerced into finishing it, and Derek would simultaneously be reading essays and grading assignments to hand back in class the next day.

            Mondays were easier for Derek than Prince. Derek woke Prince up as late as he would allow and shoved some food at him before driving him to school. After getting back home, Derek had a few hours before he had to go to the university for his single lecture for the day, and he took advantage of the empty house to, well, take care of _himself_.

            If he had other errands to run, he at least got himself off, just to take the edge off and relax after the long and stressful weekend. He had the opportunity at other times during the week to pleasure himself and relieve that itch, of course, but he always felt guilty doing it with Prin in the house. If he didn't have anything else to do, he let himself relax with a warm scented bath. Prince liked to tease his father for smelling too much like a "woman", but recently Derek hadn't heard any of those types of comments after Laura caught him saying that a few months ago.

            Even though he felt somewhat gross for not showering on some Monday mornings before dropping Prin off at school, no one ever saw him besides his son, so it wasn't too big of a deal. His Monday baths were very therapeutic for him, especially since he only allowed himself to have them at maximum once a week.

            Derek had always been very open about his sexuality, and his family all knew that he considered himself pansexual. But in no way did this mean he was okay with anyone, especially his son, seeing his toy collection. Which was why he only allowed it out on Mondays, when the house was silent.

            This loosened him up for his 11:30 class at the university and helped him get through the lecture where half of his students were eating and hardly paying attention, and the other half were too annoyed by the people eating to pay attention. He viciously enjoyed seeing the look on some of his slacker students' faces when he returned their papers with many red marks. Teaching a 200 course shouldn't have called to so many people unwilling to put in the effort, but every semester he was surprised at the number of close to failures. He'd never had to fail a student before, but they'd come real damn close. Maybe this semester would be the one. It was getting close to finals, and a couple of students had some major catching up to do.

            Once the lecture finished, he grabbed a late lunch at the commons before heading home to change into more comfortable clothes before subsequently hopping back into the car to pick up Prince. Derek was oddly pleased at spotting the now-familiar build of Mr. Stilinski at the door, ushering students towards their parents. Derek stood in front of his car and waited for Prince to notice him, and while he did, he took a more intense look at his son's favorite teacher.

            The man had dark short cropped hair and long limbs with a muscular build Derek hadn't spotted before. Derek was a bit too far to really see, but it appeared that the man was sprinkled with little brown moles and beauty marks. He wore a blue button up, arms rolled up to his elbows, topped with a grey sweater vest, and khaki pants that were somewhat snug. Before he got the chance to (admittedly creepily) try to discern the man's eye color, Prince materialized at his side and gave him an odd look. "Can we go?"

            "Of course," was Derek's flustered response, and he almost missed the smile and wave Mr. Stilinski shot their way. He fumbled back a half-wave before ducking back into the car. His cheeks felt a little warm, and he was thankful that he had stubble to mostly conceal it.

            "So Mrs. Yukimura told us today that the school is doing a Christmas concert the week we start our break. She said that you'd hear more about it on Thursday at parent-teacher conferences, but I think I could maybe play my violin!" Prince sounded so enthusiastic at the prospect, and Derek risked turning his head to beam at his son in the backseat before turning back to the road.

            "That's great, Prince! Was there anything specific about it Mrs. Yukimura mentioned?"

            "Not really, just that we'd know more by next week. I guess it's supposed to make up for the fact that we don't get to have a party in class anymore."

            Ah, yes. That was one of Prince's biggest disappointments of joining the middle school. They no longer did Halloween parties, or Christmas parties, or Valentine's Day parties. Prince told him that one kid tried to bring in cupcakes for his birthday, but a seventh grader found out and made fun of the poor kid, so none of the others in his class had dared. This of course angered Derek a little. Even though Prince never got the chance to have a birthday on a school day, it was disappointing for that at least monthly excitement of treats on someone's birthday to be gone. As Prince grew up, Derek knew that Prin would lose some of that child-like practice, but he still wished for it every once and a while. Derek definitely wasn't thinking about the fact that in only six short years his baby boy would no longer be a baby, but an adult. Derek was _definitely_ not ready.

            Prince didn't say much else about his day, which was also something Derek missed about his son growing up. He knew that eventually his son wouldn't feel the need to share every detail about his day with him, but he did miss those days where the entire car ride home and a good long while after that, Prince would just chatter on and on about every detail that happened that day. Derek let the sounds of [Mannheim Steamroller](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g6-LMGMuPiY) take over the silence that enveloped the car.

            Prince would be having music class the next day, so he hoped his son would come home with some more information regarding the concert. He reminded himself, once he got home, to mark it in his calendar and send a text to his parents to make sure they were available to make the drive down and see it. Laura wouldn't be able to make it, but maybe if Laura bullied her enough, Cora could be home in time for it. He'd ask her about it in a few days, once he had more information on it.

            Thankfully, it seemed like Mr. Stilinski was not one of those teachers who only relayed important information to parents at the last minute. When Derek picked Prince up from school the next day, before he could even greet his son, Prin was shoving a paper in his face. Derek waved to the unknown teacher doing pick-up duty, eyes scanning over the paper. He handled his way into the car, still reading speedily over the paper. It was a letter drafted by Mr. Stilinski.

_Dear Parents,_

_Most of you I have not had the pleasure of meeting yet, though hopefully that will be rectified on Thursday at conferences. As some of you may have already heard, BHMS has decided to bring back the annual Holiday Concert. Not all students are required to participate, but we are open to the entire student body! If your child plays an instrument or would like to take part in the choir, this would be a wonderful opportunity for them to showcase their abilities! The Holiday Concert will be on December 22nd at 6:30pm following the last day of school for our students. Practices will be after school starting next week on Mondays,  Wednesdays, and Fridays until 4:30. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me at conferences, or you can email me at **mstilinski@bhms.org**. I am very much looking forward to directing this, and the students seem excited as well!_

_-Stiles M. Stilinski_

            There was a green sticky note that contrasted with the red of the paper (what is it with middle school teachers printing on different colored papers?) and scrawled on it was, what Derek realized with a slight jolt, a personalized note that read: _Prince would be a wonderful addition to our band ensemble. I would also like him to potentially do a solo piece. We can discuss more on Thursday. See you then! -Stiles_

            Derek set the paper on the passenger seat and listened as Prince chatted about Mrs. Martin's newest math assignment that was surprisingly easy for him, and Derek commented on how proud he was of his son's improving mathematical skills. It was probably because of Derek's ability to help extensively more than most parents' general knowledge, but Prince never complained about his Social Studies classes. Derek kept track of his son's grades, and Prin never got anything lover than a B in the class, which he was very proud of.

            Prince was practically vibrating with excitement, having read Mr. Stilinski's little added note to Derek. "A solo!" he cheered softly at his violin later that night, practice room door cracked open enough that Derek could peek in. For a solid half an hour after that, Derek heard a rendition of ['Silver Bells'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n9d-Aadwvag) repeated over and over, Prin stopping and starting over every time he messed up a note. The sounds were rather soothing to hear, surprisingly. Some days, the sour notes grated on Derek's nerves, and as much as he loved his son, usually he'd have to retire to another floor until the playing became more exact. But as many things did around this time of year, it reminded Derek of Paige playing the same song, a different more complicated style however, with the high school band during their end-of-the-season concert the band and choir had twice a year. This past June had been the seven year anniversary of her death, and though that was months past, and the actual tragedy long passed, little moments would remind him of how their relationship used to be, and though it made him sad, he appreciated still feeling something more than feeling nothing at all.

            If Prince ever heard his mother play violin, it was when he was very young and didn't remember it at all. Derek liked that the instrument wasn't tainted for him, that he could find this musical connection.

            It had taken Derek three years after Paige's death to start dating again. His family was wonderful about it, never pushing him to try to get back out there sooner, and to take his time to be sure. They only ever wanted him and Prince to be happy. It was because of that space that Derek was able to heal his heart and realize that Paige would want him to be with someone else. Hearing her say that a few days before her death was something he'd pushed away and didn't let himself think about. But after a few years of mourning and being a single father, he had been ready to start dating again.

            He didn't have any _bad_ experiences with dating. Most people whom he met didn't want to get involved with a kid in the mix, which Derek understood, but that also made it harder to meet people. Every once and a while, if Prince had a sleepover planned, Derek would go down to the local bar and pick someone out to have sex with, no strings attached. That happened for a couple years, interspersed with dates here and there, but nothing ever stuck. And though he did feel lonely at times, he didn't mind being without a significant other. It had been about a year since he'd gone on a date that ever evolved into a second, and almost as long since he last had sex. He could get himself off no problem. It was a lot less effort than trying to match up schedules anyway.

            Plus, ever since Prince reached an age where he would question where Derek was going when he had to spend the night at his grandparents' house, it lost its appeal. So yes, Derek wished he had someone besides his son who he could occasionally spoil and sleep next to and maybe spend his future with. It had been over 3 years since he last had someone who could be labeled a boyfriend or girlfriend (or 'lover' as his one non-binary partner liked to be labeled). He wasn't so much as resigned to the thought of being "forever alone", but he dabbled with the prospect of it becoming a reality.

            As long as he had Prince, Derek thought as he listened to 'Silver Bells' for the 20th time doubled with muffled curses, he'd be content.

            Even though Derek had to rush to pick Prince up the next day and was almost late, he wasn't harried enough to not notice the drooping band-aid struggling to stay attached to his son's forehead.

            Derek's mouth turned down into a scowl as he pulled his son close to examine his forehead. There was a bruise starting to form around the band-aid, peaking out some, but it didn't look like it would be too bad.

            "What happened, Prin? Why didn't I get a call from the school?" Derek demanded. A car horn honked down the line and Derek was tempted to give them the finger. He had to care for his son first before some pissed off parent.

            "I'm fine, I patched it up, see?" Prince wiggled a finger at his head, eyes darting nervously to the line of cars waiting to pull up and get their kids. "The school didn't know. Can we please go now?"

            Two cars honked their horns simultaneously, and Derek finally deflated. "Alright, but don't you dare think I'm dropping this subject." He threw the driver's door open and settled in. "I want to see it and put a larger bandage over it."

            "I'm not four, I can do that myself." Prince argued, and Derek had to admit the kid had a point. Still.

            Derek sighed, shoulders slumping. "Just... humor your old man, would you?"

            "You not even _old_ ," Prince tried, but eventually exhaled in defeat. "But... okay."

            His son's voice sounded a little bit broken and it shattered Derek's heart. Prince sounded so young, like he did when he fell down as a little boy on the sidewalk and scraped his knee, and Derek would have to kiss the band-aid to take the pain away.

            Derek drove steadily home, only speeding when he knew he could get away with it, which wasn't often. Prince hung back in the living room as Derek went into the first floor powder room to grab the first-aid kit. They didn't keep large enough band-aids in the regular medicine cabinet in the kitchen. And even if these ones were maybe too big, it was better to be safe than sorry.

            Derek found Prin perched on the couch. The kid hadn't even taken his jacket off yet. Derek softened at the image, the anger leaving him for the moment. He settled next to his son, knees sinking into the couch cushions as he turned towards him and gently pulled the band-aid off. Though it wasn't very well adhered, at least no longer, Prince still winced as it tugged on the edge of the cut. And there was indeed a cut. Derek first cleaned the cut, wiping the dried blood away, before pulling out a larger bandage and carefully placing it on his son's forehead. And, for himself more than Prince, pressed a soft kiss to the band-aid. Prin pretended to bat him away, but Derek saw the small smile curling at his lips.

            After putting the kit away again, Derek brought back with him from the kitchen some chips for them to munch on. Prince winced at the serious look on his face, knowing what was coming.

            "What happened, son?" Derek had to ask.

            "I tripped over the bench in the locker room while changing for gym this afternoon and hit my head on the locker. I didn't want to go to the nurse, 'cause it didn't really hurt all that bad. So I covered it up with a band-aid Jordan had in his gym bag. It didn't start hurting 'till the end of gym, and I had a headache. But it's mostly gone now."

            Derek would be more worried about a concussion if he didn't know that for his son, a pain indicator always came with headaches. Also, if he had gotten a concussion, any teacher would have been able to notice, even the odd Coach who taught the gym class.

            "You don't want any ibuprofen?" Derek questioned, and Prince shook his head.

            As much as Derek wanted to believe his son's story, Prince still seemed tense, which was usually a sign that he'd just lied. Derek pursed his lips, but said nothing. As most kids have, Prince had been bullied once in a while, but they were mostly little things like teasing name-calling. There was only so much Derek could do to stop it. The bullying had never become physical, but Derek was starting to suspect. This wasn't the first locker-related injury of the year.

            "Okay," Derek said, and then pulled his son against his side, arm looping around his shoulder. "How about we order some burgers for dinner. I don't feel like cooking."

            "Okay," Prince agreed readily. As much as Derek tried his best to not order take-out more than once a week, and winced at that even, he didn't always succeed. At least this way, Derek could order an extra burger to refrigerate for Prince's dinner the next night while he was at conferences. Conferences where he would definitely be asking that Coach Finstock about what happened today.

            With only that one thing on his mind, it wasn't until he was entering Mrs. Yukimura's art classroom that next evening, along with several other parents, that he remembered the Holiday Concert. Prince's seat at his the table had a nameplate on it, one probably created by Prince himself as an assignment, and Derek crouched down into the seat to sit, and toyed with the paper reading 'Prince Hale'.

            Within the next ten minutes, the classroom was full of parents sitting uncomfortably in their students' short chairs. Mrs. Yukimura gave them all a tight smile when she noticed the group shift uncomfortably. "Good evening parents. It's great to finally have a chance to meet you all! For the next twenty minutes or so it's just going to be an overview of what your child is going to learn this year. On the desk is a folder containing all of the assignments that I have collected so far this year. Please look at them and feel free to ask questions, but the folders need to remain here for now. At the end of the year, your child will be allowed to bring it home, and you will have a chance to look and see how they have improved since now, when we do Spring conferences including the students. Each teacher you see will have a folder like this one for your child so you can review the work they've completed so far in their class as well."

            Thankfully, most of the parents knew each other in passing, so there wasn't a lot of animosity in the room, as Derek had learned there sometimes could be. Derek chatted amicably with Prince's friend Jordan's parents and a few others who he knew from previous years. Prin's Art folder was mostly comprised of paintings and pastel drawings that looked somewhat reminiscent of types of artistic styles. Scattered throughout the thicker artworks were little quizzes on artists that Derek was pleased to find Prince did really well on, considering his lack of love for history and people-learning.

            Time went quickly, and soon Derek was prying himself out of the chair (after having sneakily taken a picture of Prince's nameplate and texted it to Laura and his dad) and stumbling to find the Health classroom where he would chat with Coach Finstock. The flash of a reminder of what happened the day before had him quickening his steps.

            Unfortunately, the teacher could not shed any more light on the situation. The man had noticed the band-aid, he was assured, but Prince had said it had happened the night previous. Derek was somewhat annoyed that his son was lying to teachers now in addition to his father, it seemed, but let that internally anger him and gave the coach a small smile and thanked him, before moving on to see Ms. Blake.

            She greeted every parent with a warm smile, but Derek felt uncomfortable when her gaze lingered on him a little too long. He wasn't against being looked at. He had no power over other people's actions. But the way she examined him was like she wanted to eat him, which, without a couple dates first, was not something he wanted to see. She wasn't an unattractive woman, but she wasn't really his type. He gave her a tight smile and accepted Prince's folder, scanning through it quickly before handing it back and dashing out of the room before she could sink her claws into him.

            Derek stopped short outside of the English classroom, not sure where he was going next. He consulted the list he'd jotted down to remind himself, and grinned when he realized that Mr. Stilinski was next. It took Derek a little too long to find the music room, getting lost in the far too long hallways, and by the time he arrived, there were only a few parents milling around in the room, rather than the group of 20 or so he had in every other class.

            Mr. Stilinski glanced up at him when he entered, slightly out of breath (those stairs were killer), and squinted his eyes, but then they widened and he was greeted with a huge smile. The man tripped over his own feet in his haste to greet Derek, and Derek graciously didn't mention it, except for the small smirk that tilted at his lips.

            "Mr. Hale, right? Prince's dad? You look just like-- I mean, _he_ looks just like _you_!" Derek shook the teacher's hand, admiring the man's long fingers, as he babbled.

            "That's me," he confirmed after a too-long beat of silence.

            Mr. Stilinski's grin widened slightly, if that was even possible. "Well, as you know, I'm Mr. Stilinski, but please call me Stiles. I have to be formal with the students, but not necessarily with the parents."

            'Stiles' lead him over towards some (thankfully) adult sized desk chairs that had been swiveled over near his desk and Derek took a seat, grateful to be off his feet for a moment. Stiles handed him a folder, but Derek didn't open it yet. "Prin is very excited about the Holiday Concert," he expressed.

            The other man beamed. "Yes! I am too. It's been about three years since the school last did it, after their old music teacher retired, so I'm excited to bring it back with my own," he wiggled those long fingers, "flair."

            "You mentioned something about him doing a solo?"

            Stiles nodded. "Yeah, well, sort of a solo. I think there's some wonderful pieces that he could learn easily enough within the next few weeks. He mentioned something about private lessons?"

            Derek nodded and replied, "Yes, he takes private lessons once a week."

            "Can he bring his own material? I can't promise that outside of the school-given times that there will be any extra time given to practice, and those after-school days are going to mostly be filled with the group things, however maybe once or twice I can stretch the time a little to give him a chance to review it, but unfortunately I don't have the time to teach him the entire song, so if he got outside help that would be wonderful."  
            Derek blinked. Wow, the man talked a lot. "Yes," he finally said, after processing all of those words. "He can practice at his lessons. But I know he's been practicing on his own-- I have him play for a half an hour every week day just to practice-- on his own with the songs you gave him?"

            "Ah." Stiles blushed slightly, and it pinked his cheeks, making the cluster of moles on the left stand out. "Yeah. Those are just fun little versions that I thought he could play around with. From what he showed me that one day-- thank you, again by the way, for letting him bring his instrument to school, I know how terrifying that can be, to let such an expensive instruments into the hands of others--"

            "You have musically inclined kids?" Derek interjected to ask.

            Stiles paused, just a second, before replying, "No. I meant my best friend, in college. I had a very busy schedule and was learning many different instruments at once, so I often had to rely on him to switch one out for another between the ten minutes of a break I had before the next class. So, _stress_. I don't have any kids. And not married."

            Derek would think more into the fact that Stiles felt that was something of importance to mention later. This was about Prince, not him. Even though, now that he did get that close-up view he'd been searching for, he could confirm that Stiles was painfully his type, he had to focus on Prince first.

            "Makes sense. Sorry, continue."

            Stiles jumped right back in where he left off seamlessly. "From what I saw, Prince has a lot of talent and I think he could, with practice, pull off a more complicated piece. It's his choice in the end, of course, but I have a beautiful rendition of 'Mary Did You Know' for violin and piano, and I'd love to include it in the concert."

            "That's actually one of his favorite Christmas songs," Derek confessed, a smile growing on his face. "I think he'd love to."

            "Great!"

            A throat cleared, and Derek's gaze snapped over to a group of three couples waiting on Stiles-- Mr. Stilinski. Mr. Stilinski blushed and apologized to Derek, told him if he had any questions just to email him, and then was off schmoozing the other parents, the same bright grin he gave Derek plastered on his face. Derek shrunk in a little at that. A small part of him had hoped that that smile was just for him. But Stiles didn't know him at all, only knew his son and the little if anything that Prin had mentioned of him, which when it came to music couldn't be much. And he didn't really know Stiles either, but he kind of wanted to.

            Derek glanced at the time and almost swore, seeing he was ten minutes behind schedule. He flew through the folder of Prince's worksheets that Stiles had given him before dashing away to find the next classroom, which was Mrs. Martin for Math.

            Mrs. Martin gave him an unimpressed look when he jogged into the classroom, though he deserved it. "Sorry," he apologized. "I got caught up talking to St- Mr. Stilinski. I'm Prince Hale's father."

            Mrs. Martin's face relaxed at his apology. "Makes sense," she commented. "Prince has this class after Music on Tuesdays, and he sometimes comes in late because he stayed back to chat with Mr. Stilinski." Derek frowned at that. As much as he liked his son having a connection and trust in his teachers, he didn't like him skipping out on class because of it.

            Noting his facial expression, Mrs. Martin continued, shaking her head, "He's never more than a minute late, Mr. Hale. Your son is very respectful and always apologizes. I understand. When Stiles starts talking, he finds it difficult to stop, so I hardly hold it against Prince or any other student in similar situations."

            Derek took the folder she offered him and scanned through the assignments. Most of these he'd seen in some form or another, having been around when Prince was doing homework, was asked for help, or hearing Prince talk about it. The grades weren't spectacular, but most of the assignments had an 8/10 at least, so Derek wouldn't comment on it unless those numbers slipped.

            "He sometimes has difficulty focusing in class," Mrs. Martin commented softly, catching Derek's attention. "But that's a common theme with boys his age in regards to mathematics and science. It's not something to worry about at this point, but if the theme continues, I'll let you know so you can chat with him about it. In every other regard, he's an average student, grade wise, but very respectful and helpful to other students who have questions."

            "Thank you," Derek replied, and then checked the time. If he hustled, he could actually make it on time to the next teacher. He thanked Mrs. Martin again, handed back the folder, and left.

            Mr. Mahealani was Prin's teacher for Social Studies only, but Derek was able to take a breather in his classroom because he was actually mostly back on schedule. The teacher handed Derek the folder after introducing himself and told Derek he could take a seat at one of the desks to review it. Derek took a seat in one in the first row so that he could at least stretch out his legs while sitting in the small seat.

            Derek flipped open the Social Studies folder with a slight wince. He knew overall that Prince's grade was about a solid B, but he never saw grades from actual assignments. He was disappointed to find that there seemed to be a lack of some assignments. The first paper inside each folder, in the "academic" classes at least, was a chart titling each assignment and what the grade was. This was the first class Derek had come across and found that some of the spots were left empty, a depressing _incomplete_ penned in instead of a grade. Most of the tests had average grades, but many of the homework assignments were lacking. It was clear that Prin understood the concepts, Mr. Mahealani noted, but didn't put much effort into homework. It wasn't a big deal now, but if this kept up, it would really bring down Prince's grade.

            Of course, the teacher also added as the others had, that Prince was always respectful and nice to the other students. It was just his work that lacked focus. Derek's 'thank you' was somewhat empty as he handed back the folder. He was relieved when he checked his list of teachers, and saw there was only one left. He was ready to call it a day.

            As he entered the science classroom, Derek noted the classic and boring posters on the wall and the lack of originality in the room. Sure, the students weren't in elementary school any longer, and colorful rooms with cute little posters weren't as necessary to foster a welcoming environment. But most of the teachers had at least put a little character into their classrooms. This one reminded Derek too much of a plain white hospital room. The large poster of a black and white periodic table of elements mocked him as he greeted Mr. Harris and was handed a folder without much preamble.

            In this class as well, Prince was at about a B average, but all of his assignments were turned in, allowing the homework grade to boost his test scores, which were lower than Derek liked to see but still in the B and C range, so he couldn't panic _yet_.

            When Derek went to hand back the folder, Mr. Harris actually asked to speak with him, and Derek was surprised but agreed readily.

            "I've been noticing some issues with Prince and his friend Jordan. I don't know if you're aware, but my son is in this class as well." Ah, that's why the teacher looked familiar. Derek must have seen him at conferences in past years when their kids were still in elementary school. "My son has complained to me on many fronts about your son and his friend teasing him. Now, I don't want to make this a big issue, but if your son doesn't stop bullying mine, I will get the administration involved."

            The words were like a slap to his face. Prince... a bully? Though many parents have the perception that their child could do no serious wrong, Derek had tried his best to be objective in all things concerning his son. But Prince teasing other students? In a way that was bad enough to be labeled harassment? Derek knew he was sarcastic by nature, as was Laura, and this had rubbed off on Prin, but never had Derek ever had an issue with _Prince_ being the bully.

            Mr. Harris was glaring daggers at him, and Derek couldn't help but feel intimidated. He did his best not to let it show and stood up straighter. "Prince has never bullied another child before, not the way you imply. But if you feel you have hard enough evidence to support this, then I will see what he has to say."

            "I believe my son," Mr. Harris replied shortly.

            Derek glared. "So do I."

            They both stared at each other for a moment longer before Mr. Harris nodded sharply once, and the moment was gone. Derek left without another word.

            On the drive home, Derek called Laura. "Do you think Prince could ever bully someone?" he asked in lieu of a greeting.

            There was a second of silence on the other line before Laura responded, _"Did someone say something tonight?"_

            Derek rubbed a hand over his face and sighed heavily. "Prin's science teacher has a son in his grade, apparently, and said that his son was saying how Prin and Jordan were teasing him badly enough that if it continued he would bring the administration into it."

            _"Jesus, Der,"_ Laura murmured. _"I know Prince likes to tease, but really only with family and friends. And he's been bullied before. I mean, every kid is capable, but Prince doesn't--"_

            "I know, that's what I was thinking. It just sounds fishy. Two days ago, Prince came home with a cut on his forehead, said he tripped and hit his head on a locker."

            _"Again?"_

            "Again. And when I talked to his gym teacher today, he said Prince had told him that it had happened the night before. If Prince is lying to me and to his teachers... I don't know, Laura."

            _"Take a deep breath,"_ Laura demanded, and Derek did. _"You know and trust Prince, right? Don't think about those details yet, just focus on your son. If he has something to tell you, he will, you know he's terrible at hiding guilt. And if something else is going on, then that will come to light too."_

            "Alright," Derek agreed as he pulled into the driveway. The kitchen and living room lights were still on. It was only nine and school was canceled the next day for the seventh and eight graders' parents to have conferences, so Prince was probably still awake. "I'll... ask him about it tomorrow. We both have a free day," Derek had canceled both classes due to people calling in sick (it was that time of year, plus the stress of finals the next week) and the usual lack of attendance on Fridays, "so I can deal with it then."

            _"Don't freak out too much, Der. You're a great father and Prince is a good kid."_

            "I know," Derek spoke. "Love you, talk to you later."

            _"Call me if you need me, but tomorrow. I'm going to bed, it's like midnight here."_

            Derek winced. Right, time zones. "Sorry. Goodnight."

_"Love you too, bro."_

            When Derek got into the house, the TV in the living room was playing some random show that Derek couldn't keep track of but knew Prin liked, and his son was dozing on the couch. He slipped into his room to change before heading into the kitchen to grab a late night snack, before turning off the lights and joining his son on the couch.

            Prince startled awake when Derek turned the volume down and changed the channel. He blinked a few times before scooting into a more comfortable seated position on the couch and stealing some of Derek's popcorn.

            "When did you get home?" he asked.

            "About ten minutes ago."

            "How were conferences?" Prin asked, feigning nonchalance, though he seemed slightly nervous.

            Derek was tempted to say something now, but it was late and they were both tired. The issue was best left for tomorrow. "They were fine. Talked to Mr. Stilinski. I'll give you a summary when we're both not so tired. Tomorrow."

            Prince yawned. "Okay," he conceded. "Tomorrow."

            Both of the Hale boys slept in Friday morning. Derek rolled himself out of bed to make coffee and breakfast around nine after going on his daily morning run, but he didn't hear anything from Prince until the boy stumbled down the stairs sometime after eleven. The bacon was cold, sitting on a plate beside the stove, but Prince just threw it into the microwave for half a minute. Burning his fingers slightly, he gnawed on the piece, still half-asleep.

            Derek pulled Prin against his side and ruffled his hair as he entered the kitchen to pour himself more coffee. He'd been forcing himself to be somewhat productive this morning and graded a couple of the take-home essay finals that had been turned in to him ahead of time. There were still a few left, but Derek did have weeks to finish them, as grades didn't have to be in until right after Christmas. For the classes he taught where next week students would have an actual test, he had to review and maybe tweak the tests and make enough copies, but that could be done tomorrow during his office hours.

            Prin slapped weak hands at his father before snagging another two pieces of bacon and slipping away into the living room, phone in hand. Derek watched his son settle into the corner of the couch and mess with something on his phone, Facebook or texting or something else where his fingers sped across the keyboard at a rapid pace.

            Not wanting to confront his son about what he learned the night before while they were both not fully cognizant, he slipped away to his office to finish grading a third essay. After an hour passed, Derek closed his office door, feeling much better about the smaller workload he would have to grade in the next few weeks. Entering the kitchen to dump his empty coffee mug in the sink, he found Prince digging around in the fridge. Derek raised an eyebrow and gave him a questioning look. "I'm hungry," the boy whined, and Derek chuckled.

            He nudged his son back towards the living room. "Go put on a movie or something while I make lunch."

            Derek was going to have to make a grocery run within the next couple of days, their fridge was turning into slim pickings. There was some fresh ham slices and cheese, and a loaf of bread that hadn't been opened yet, so he quickly whipped up two plates stacked with ham and cheese grilled sandwiches. He cut the sandwiches diagonally for himself and into four smaller squares the way he hew Prince secretly liked, before carrying the plates into the living room. Prince made grabbing motions at the plate when he saw it and Derek rolled his eyes but passed him his food. Since Prin had hit that awkward growing age of eating way too much food, he quickly wolfed down the sandwiches before Derek had even finished with his first. His eyes strayed to the TV every few minutes, but his main focus was at something on his phone. Derek reached out for the remote and muted the television.

            "Prince," Derek started, and his son's head snapped up to look at him. "Is there something you want to talk to me about?" he asked.

            Prin froze for a second before he locked his phone and settled it down into his lap, fingers nervously running along the single crack on the screen. "What do you mean?"

            "I _mean_ is there something you feel I should know?"

            "Uh..." Prince winced, eyes shifting back and forth. "No?"

            Derek sighed, but nodded. "Okay. But if something was happening that you needed help with, you would tell me, correct?"

            Prin softened. "Dad, I'm not a child. I can handle things myself."

            Derek raised a brow. "There's something to handle?"

            Prin bit back a curse, and Derek was tempted to smirk. He shook his head and repeated, "No, Dad, there's nothing going on. I can take care of myself."

            Derek leaned over to set his now empty plate on the coffee table on top of his son's and scooted to sit on the edge of the couch. "But if you did want my help, you know that I'm here for you. You're my son and if you want advice or help I will do everything in my power to make sure you are happy. Understand?"

            Prince blinked a few times and swallowed. "Yeah, Dad," his voice was soft. "I got it."

            "Good." Derek stood and took their plates into the kitchen to start a load in the dish washer, adding in the plates and coffee mug they used this morning. He set the bacon pan in the sink to soak and decided he'd deal with scraping the grease off of it later.

            Peeking back into the living room, Derek saw Prince turning his phone over in his hands and staring at the muted TV blankly. He appeared guilty, but that still didn't solve Derek's confusion. Was Prince really being a bully to his classmate, or was something else happening to him that he didn't want to tell Derek about? Derek had never met Mr. Harris' son, at least not with the knowledge of who he was, so he didn't know if the kid was a known liar or not. As much as Derek didn't enjoy judging people, if the kid was anything like his father, than Derek wouldn't be surprised if he was lying. And if _his_ kid was anything like _himself_ , then the truth would come out eventually. He just hoped it would be soon.

            His son did have a point, though. He _was_ almost 12, which meant he was almost a teenager. He could handle more things on his own, and Derek had to give him the chance to try. But as his father, Derek would be there in the background, even if Prince didn't want him to be.

            "So I talked to Mr. Stilinski about the Holiday Concert," Derek stated, and his words and happy tone seemed to startle Prince, as if he were waiting for an interrogation. He'll save the "History Assignments" interrogation for another day. He took a seat in his lounge chair this time, snagging the remote and flipping through the channels to try and find a better movie. ['Love Actually'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KdzH6a-XEGM) was on, so he let that play out. Prin scrunched up his nose at the sight but didn't argue verbally to the choice.

            "What did he say?" Prin finally asked after a quiet moment.

            "He said that he has a plan for your solo piece."

            Prince's entire face lit up in excitement. "Really?"

            Derek nodded, smiling. "Yep. He has a violin and piano arrangement of 'Mary Did You Know'."

            Prince almost threw his phone across the room and caught it at the last minute. "That sounds so cool! Wait-- who would do the piano part?"

            Derek paused and shrugged. "I'm not sure. Do you know any students that play the piano?"

            Prince shook his head. "Not really. I think Kali is learning, but she isn't really good at it yet. Oh! Maybe Mr. Stilinski will play with me!"

            Derek almost asked the dumb question if the man knew how to play piano but bit his tongue. Of course Stiles did, he was a music teacher. Wasn't it a prerequisite if you want to teach music to know how to play multiple instruments? Derek remembered Stiles' long skinny fingers and knew that he probably was an amazing pianist, or at least looked amazing while playing... "Maybe," Derek choked out a moment later.

            "I gotta text Jordan! He wants to do the concert, but he's not all that musical." They both winced, remembering similar memories of Jordan attempting to sing and being very off-pitch. Derek had housed many a sleepover because he was "the cool single dad" that could be trusted to watch kids and give the other parents a night off.

            "Maybe he can help out with the band?" Derek suggested. "Drums?"

            "Maybe!" Prince's eyes were already back on his lit-up phone, fingers pressing over the screen. It didn't take long before Prince was turning his often-used puppy dog eyes on him and asking, "Can Jordan come over?"

            Derek dramatically sighed as if it were an inconvenience. "I suppose... Let me just call his parents and make sure it's okay."

            " _Dad_ ," Prin whined. "Just text them."

            Within the hour, his home was invaded with a second near-teenage boy. The noise level went up, and Derek shooed them off to Prince's room so at least the house was slightly quieter with them on another floor. With the sounds of banging that went on, Derek would have been concerned if he didn't quickly realize they were creating a faux drum set for Jordan to attempt to learn on. Derek rolled his eyes at their antics but couldn't help but find it adorable as well.

            Jordan ended up sleeping over. Derek had easily cleared it with the boy's parents, seeing as it was a Saturday the next day, and the two excitedly pulled out the sleeping bags and set up the living room to reside in. Derek did his best to stay out of their way and not disturb them, but when he snuck downstairs to grab a glass of water and make sure they were doing alright, he overheard the pair talking. His fatherly instincts kicked in and he listened.

            "... was like he suspected," Prince whispered.

            "Maybe you should tell him. It's worse for you," Jordan replied back, not quite as softly, and Prince shushed him for it. "Sorry," Jordan added, softer this time.

            "It's not that bad." There was a moment of silence before Prince sighed. "Okay, that hurt. But that was the first--"

            "Second."

            "-- _second_ time it happened."

            "Just... be careful, alright? I can't keep covering for you."

            "I know."

            The conversation moved on from there onto a video game Jordan recently acquired, and Derek crept back up into his room as silently as he could. After hearing that conversation, he had a suspicion that it wasn't Prin who was doing the bullying. He was tempted to call Laura and ask what she thought, but held back. It was late in New York, and he couldn't run to his older sister every time he had a question. He'd ask his parents the next night if he was still as concerned about it after sleeping on it.

            The next day was a flurry of motion, as must Saturdays were. After the Parrishes picked Jordan up, Derek ordered Prin to do his homework while he went to his office hours. Because it was just about finals week, he saw five students where he normally would only see one or two. He did sneak in the opportunity to print out the exam questions, but only just. He stopped for food on the way home at Wendy's and texted Prince to be ready to throw himself into the car as soon as he pulled into the driveway so that they could make it to his lesson on time. He sighed in relief as he sat in the car once Prince sprinted into the building for his lesson, finally having a moment to collect his thoughts. The hour seemed to pass too quickly, and then Derek was driving again to his parents' house.

            Dinner was a loud affair, because Talia had invited a couple of neighbors to join them. It was nice to catch up with them, but that also left Prince agitated because he wasn't a fan of adults he didn't know well. They left the house earlier than usual, Prince having been complaining about wanting to go home. Derek scolded his son for being rude, and Prince pouted for the entire drive home and only grumbled out a terse, "Goodnight," and stomped up the stairs when they got home. Derek collapsed onto the couch and sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. That was when he remembered he was going to ask his parents for advice about Prince. Derek gave up on the day, and decided he'd pray about it the next morning during mass.

            Derek hardly saw Prince at all on Sunday. Rather than going to get an early lunch out after church, Derek drove them both home, irritated by Prince's silent attitude. He only appeared when lunch was ready and then disappeared back into his room until Derek called him down for dinner. It was disheartening for his son to be giving him the cold shoulder, considering he wasn't sure entirely what the boy was angry about. But as much as he wanted to, Derek didn't push.

            Making dinner had reminded Derek that they needed groceries, and seeing as he had about an hour before the stores closed, he shouted a goodbye to Prince before escaping to the grocery store. In the middle of the dairy aisle, Derek ran into Mr. Stilinski.

            "Mr. Hale!" The man exclaimed, a wide grin across his face. "It's good to see you."

            "Stiles." Derek smiled back at him, shoulders relaxing. "Please, call me Derek. And it's good to see you as well."

            The man's cheeks flushed a little, though Derek chalked that up to the chill necessary to keep the milk cool. "Derek, then. How has your weekend been?"

            Derek rubbed a hand over his face. "Hectic."

            Stiles winced. "Sucks."

            Not expecting to hear such casual language from the man, Derek snorted. "Yeah, it does," he agreed, chuckling.

            Stiles' smile widened a pinch. "What made it busy?" he asked, following at Derek's side as they made their way down the aisle.

            "Prince had his lesson yesterday and every Saturday night we have dinner with my parents. Plus that morning I had to go in for office hours, and this coming week is finals, so..."

            Stiles hummed in confusion. "Office hours?" he asked.

            "Oh, I'm a professor for history and language classes at Beacon University. I teach six-- no, seven classes a week and do Saturday office hours because I have to be home in time during the week to pick up Prince."

            "So you're _Professor_ Hale!" Stiles exclaimed, and his eyes twinkled. "So do you deal with college freshman?"

            "Half of my classes are 100 courses, yeah, but I also have one 200 and one 300 as well. So mostly underclassmen and majors."

            "Do you like teaching college students? I mean, I like kids mostly. I started out working as an elementary school teacher for a year, but then moved up to the middle school when their music teacher retired a few years ago. So the older kids are easier to work with, less rowdy, but not as passionate. Anyway, what about college kids?"

            Derek had been expecting the rambling to begin at some point so he was prepared this time. "College students can act like all ages at once and then rarely adults, especially underclassmen. It's really a mix depending on the student, so it's tough but rewarding."

            "All teaching is, otherwise we wouldn't be working for such a wage, am I right?"

            "Amen," Derek grumbled, reaching for Prince's favorite breakfast cereal to stock-up on it (when had they gotten to the cereal aisle?).

            Stiles laughed, and Derek enjoyed watching the way the man threw his head back and let the laughter roll through him. It was official, Mr. Stilinski was also Derek's favorite teacher. Stiles reached out and grasped his shoulder, bringing them closer together, as he caught his balance.

            "Your serial killer face is just a front, isn't it? You're just as sarcastic as I am on the inside," Stiles spoke after the laughter mostly subsided.

            Derek swallowed thickly and licked his lips. Stiles' eyes glowed slightly under the fluorescent light of the store. They looked beautiful, if Derek was being honest. "I am a terrifying human being," Derek replied with a straight face.

            Stiles' eyes flicked for just a second over to his lips before he hitched a sharp breath and took a step back, hand falling limply from Derek's shoulder back to his side. "Right. Obviously," he attempted to joke, but the air between them was slightly charged and it fell flat.

            Derek checked the time and noticed the store was supposed to close in ten minutes. "I better... finish up and get home."

            "Yeah, me too. Good to see you, Professor Hale."

            Derek smirked a little. "You too, Mr. Stilinski."

            Derek watched Stiles walk away, hand-held basket smacking against his leg as he went, and he idly wondered if the school had issues with parents dating teachers.

            After driving Prince to school the next morning, sending him in with: a note that allowed him to stay after school to begin practices for the Holiday Concert, and his violin paired with a stern face, Derek got home and collapsed onto the couch with a groan. Stiles had been the teacher this morning for the first time (or at least the first time Derek had noticed him) greeting students as they entered the school, and he'd waved at Derek and winked, as if reminding him of their "secret rendezvous" the night before. The short interaction had too much of an effect on Derek, if he was honest.

            Dating wasn't something he did anymore, really. And if it was, he wasn't the one to approach. But now, after the few interactions he'd had so far with Stiles, he'd been almost itching to see the man again, alone. Derek adjusted himself in his pants and groaned again. His body had a Pavlovian response of becoming aroused on Mondays ever since he'd started this "tradition", but he tried to hold back today.

            It felt... _wrong_ to jerk off to thoughts of Stiles. He really didn't know the man all that well, and even though he'd done the same after many an interaction with a stranger that piqued his interest before, it didn't sit right with him now. Maybe it was because he wanted to know more of Stiles than what he looked like naked (though what a nice image, and dammit his dick is even _harder_ now). He rubbed at his bulge roughly, trying to stave it.

            Derek decided to run a bath first to try and relieve the stress of thought, but when he glanced in the mirror as he shucked off his sweater, he remembered the warmth of Stiles' hand on his shoulder the night before, squeezing and patting at the skin there, and then how he'd glanced down at Derek's lips like he had similar thoughts, and the tension that had hung in the air heavily between them and the way that Stiles' ass looked amazing in those tight khaki pants.

            Fuck it.

            Derek sunk lower into the bath, feeling the warm water butt up against his chin, and wrapped a hand around his erection as it pulsed in his grip. He thought about the plush bitten-pink of Stiles' lips, those long skinny fingers of his, and how the cluster of moles across his cheek would look streaked in his come, and he was done for.

            Derek panted as he came down from his orgasm, heartbeat loud and rushing in his ears, and a flush filling his cheeks. His cock pulsed a few times more as it deflated, as if trying to work itself up once again. Derek licked his lips as he regained his breath and let the guilt settle low in his gut, like his come in the bath water.

            That reminder had him shaking off the last fantasy of Stiles down on his knees in front of him, beautiful twinkling eyes staring back up at him. He stood on slightly shaky legs and pulled the drain, and watched the slightly milky (mostly from soap) water swirl down, and he flipped on the showerhead to wash the rest of the erotic daydream from his skin. If the water was on the too-cold side, well, he deserved it.

            Once he was clean, he dried himself off and slipped into some comfy clothes before settling into his office to get some more grading done before he had to pick up--

            Actually, he wouldn't have to pick up Prince until 4:30 after practice, would he? What was he going to do with the extra free time?

            Derek loathed to use schedules as much as his mother loved them, however he was a very schedule-driven person, so having even the slightest interruption to his daily routine was startling. Maybe he could finish up the essays handed in early so that would be one less stack to handle in the next few weeks.

            Derek skipped through lunch and worked until his phone went off at 4:15, a text from Laura. Noting the time, he ignored the text and flew out of his office. It was a ten minute drive to the school on a good day, and Mondays were never good days. Plus there would be every parent coming to pick up the students who stayed after, and Derek had wanted to try and get there early, maybe find a parking spot. So much for that idea.

            Not having much time, he just grabbed a pair of jeans and slipped his leather jacket over his white and slightly stained t-shirt before shoving his feet into his boots and racing for the car. He arrived at the school right at 4:30, but there was a mass of cars. Derek ended up driving around the block three times before he could actually park his car on the street leading up to the school, right behind an old blue jeep. He jogged up the steep sidewalk towards the side door where he saw they were letting kids out. There weren't many students left by the time Derek made it all the way up the hill, so Derek could easily pick out Prince. He could also see Stiles very clearly at his son's side, and they were chatting animatedly.

            Prin spotted him first and shouted, "Dad!" and Stiles' head whipped around in his direction.

            "Sorry I'm late, parking was rough. How was the first practice, Prin?" he apologized, eyes flitting between Stiles and his son.

            "It was great!" Prince waved some sheet music around. "Mr. Stilinski gave me the music for 'Mary Did You Know' and he said he's gonna play the piano part because he wants it to be _my_ solo, and not me and another student."

            Stiles' face flushed and Derek raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really?"

            "He deserves it, for how much effort he puts into practicing," was Stiles' response, though he mumbled it. Derek felt warm all over.

            "Well that's very nice of you," Derek said, reaching out a hand to ruffle Prince's hair, which gained him a huffed protest from the boy. "I'm sure it will sound wonderful. Maybe you can give me a sound bite when we get home?"

            "Dad, I just played for an hour, do I have to practice today?"

            Derek heaved a pretend sigh, lifting Prince's violin into his own hands, totally not using it to cover his shirt that he realized was more stained than he thought it was. "If you don't want to humor your old dad, I guess not..."

            "You're not old, you're only 31, stop saying that," Prince grumbled, but there was a small smile on his face.

            "You're only 31?" Stiles blurted out before slapping a hand over his mouth. "I'm so sorry, that sounded rude. I'm just surprised is all. I'm 29, and people always assume I'm younger. That's not really the same thing, though."

            "It's the beard," Prince recited what Laura always said when this topic of conversation popped up.

            Derek rubbed at his chin, scratching at the scruff there. "I guess. But yeah. I had Prince, well, Paige had Prince when I was 20, well, 19 technically. Though this guy got the best of me only by six hours."

            Stiles tilted his head in confusion, and Prince explained, "We have the same birthday, Christmas!"

            Stiles' mouth formed an 'o' and Derek tried desperately not to let his earlier fantasy crop up. "That's cool! You're both Christmas babies!"

            Derek chuckled. "Yeah."

            "Bye, Stiles, Mr. Hale, Prince." Mrs. Martin passed by them, heading presumably to her car. The interruption of an outside person shattered the moment the three of them were having, and Prince started hopping up and down.

            "Can we go home? I have to finish my homework so that I can play video games with Jordan over Xbox after dinner."

            Derek felt his face flush, slightly embarrassed to have impeded his son from getting academic work accomplished. "Of course. It was good to see you again, St- Mr. Stilinski."

            Stiles' smile had fallen slightly and was now one of politeness. He nodded and said, "You too."

            The awkward part of their exit was combined with the fact that even after their goodbyes, Derek, Prince, and Stiles all headed in the same direction. Halfway down the hill, after too many awkward glances back and forth, waiting for one of them to divert their path, both men started chuckling at the situation. Prince just looked back at them oddly, having run ahead towards their car.

            Turned out that the blue jeep he had parked behind was Stiles'. Go figure. Derek loaded Prince into the car and waved one last time to Stiles as he started the Toyota up. He was about to pull away when he noticed Stiles hopping back out of his car, muttering something, and going to prop open the hood. Derek stuck his head out the window and asked, "Car trouble?"

            Stiles smiled sheepishly. "Roscoe's an old soul. She's held together by duct tape and sheer force of will. She might not make it out of this one."

            Derek winced, knowing the feeling. The day his beloved Camaro gave out was the day his teenage years ended. "I can give you a ride home, if you need one."

            Stiles beamed at him, shoulders slumping in relief. "That would be great. I hope-- I'm a little out of the way, though." Stiles rattled off his address, and Derek suppressed a wince. Stiles lived further than they did, but not far enough for him to take back his offer.

            "That's okay. I'll drop Prince off at home first, so he can get a jump-start on his _homework_ ," he shot the backseat a glance wordlessly saying that homework better get done, "and then take you home. It's no problem."

            "You are a lifesaver," Stiles breathed, and Derek unlocked the passenger side door. Stiles hopped in, dragging in a overstuffed tote bag with him.

            Derek listened as Prince and Stiles told him about the practice. Prince would not only be doing the "solo" piece, but he would also be in the group orchestra with other sixth, seventh, and eighth graders, and they would be performing some more of the traditional Christmas music, while the students doing the choir would be singing the more "fun" tunes, like 'Frosty the Snowman' and 'Jingle Bell Rock'. Stiles would be playing the piano for all of the choir songs. A few other students were doing "solo" pieces, but Prince was proud to say he was the only sixth grader. Stiles had allowed Jordan to join the band, in the back with the drums. Prince preened at that reminder.

            That line of conversation took up the whole short drive home, and Derek opened the garage door for Prince to slip in, reminding him, verbally this time, to get homework done and that he'd be home within a half hour to start dinner.

            "Thanks again for the ride," Stiles spoke once they were alone, back on the road.

            "It's no problem."

            Silence. Derek shifted, opened his mouth, then closed it.

            "This is weird, isn't it?" Stiles blurted a solid minute of silence later. "I'm sorry, I should be more professional and not ask my student's father's for rides."

            Derek shook his head. "I offered, Stiles. Do you do this with your other students' fathers?"

            "No!" Stiles rushed to say. "No, just you."

            Derek itched to smile but covered it up with a smirk. "I'm glad I'm special, then."

            "You are."

            Derek glanced at Stiles for just a second before looking back at the road.

            "I-- I mean you and Prince." Stiles stuttered. "I've never had a student as dedicated to music as he is. And from the moment I met you I knew you were the great influence on one of my favorite students, and I just..."

            "Stiles," Derek hesitated, not knowing what else to say.

            "Yeah," Stiles answered, and that was that. "Turn right here."

            Pulling off to the side of the street next to Stiles' apartment, Derek turned the car off, and all was silent for a moment. Stiles was digging around in his bag, probably for his keys, and the slump of his shoulders made Derek feel like he'd messed up.

            "I want to get to know you," he blurted out, and Stiles snapped his head up and looked at him in shock.

            "Really?"

            Derek nodded, swallowing thickly. "I don't... do this. Asking people out."

            "Is that what you're doing?" Stiles breathed.

            "Is that okay?' Derek countered.

            "It's not against any rule that I know of if that's what you're asking. I'm just surprised that you'd want to."

            Derek furrowed his brow in confusion. "You're the first person in years who I've had an automatic connection with. And I know we've only talked like three times--"

            "Four. If you count now and earlier as separate times. Five if you count the sticky note I wrote you."

            Derek smiled. " _Five_ times. But it's very rare that I feel this trust, _and_ you know I have a son and get along with him. And I think... this is worth a shot, right?"

            Stiles smiled at him, slowly. "Yeah. Yeah, I'd like to get to know you better as well. Maybe we can... hold off on the dates until the new year?" he suggested. "We can go slow, since I'm new to this too." That surprised Derek, but he didn't comment, not wanting to ruin the moment. "Plus we'd not want to spring this on Prince if this does... evolve into something. It's also a crazy time of year."

            "Slow is good. Great. I just like seeing you and spending time with you. And Prince does to. We trust you. You're his favorite," Derek babbled.

            Stiles grinned. "I know."

            Derek drove back home five minutes later kissless and dateless, but with a nice warm feeling bubbling up inside of him and a new contact added to his phone. The guilt he had from earlier had all but dissipated knowing that his feelings weren't just one sided. The smile never left his face for the rest of the evening, even when Prince told him he looked creepy.

            Derek had to go to the university the next day because he had a final for his History Since 1450 class, so he actually had to pull himself from his happy warm haze and be productive. The majority of his students looked terrified as they filed into the classroom, like Derek was the executioner sentencing them to their doom. He did his best not to smirk. While he waited for the tests to be turned in, he scrolled through the texts he and Stiles had shared earlier over Stiles' lunch break.

            _How's the car?_

**She may yet live! Stuck with a rental for now, though.**

            _How long do you think?_

            **Probably until January. The shop is busy because of all the snow related accidents and I'm on the low end of the list.**

            _I'll keep my fingers crossed for you._

            **Thanks :)**

            The test started at noon, which meant Derek had grabbed an early lunch before driving over. The students were allotted a full 3 hours to complete the exam, but Derek never made his exams for 100 and 200 courses longer than an hour and a half. His hope was that he could have everyone finished up by at the latest 2:15 so that he could be on time to pick Prin up from school. Thankfully, the last student finished in just under 2 hours, so Derek was able to swing by home first and drop off the tests in his office before heading to the school early.

            Souring his mood as soon as he pulled up in the line of cars, he recognized the teacher doing pick-up duty this afternoon. It was Mr. Harris. At his side was a young boy who Derek assumed was his son. Derek didn't usually assume things of people, but the kid looked like a little shit. When Prin walked past him, he flinched, and Derek narrowed his eyes as Mr. Harris gave him a once-over, curling a protective hand over his son's shoulder.

            Derek, against his normal greeting routine, pulled Prince into a hug before letting him squirm out of it and over to the car. For the first Tuesday since Prince had started school, there wasn't the usual barrage of chatter about music class.

            "Have fun at school today?" he asked, glancing into the rearview mirror.

            "It was okay."

            Derek waited a minute to see if Prince would add anything else before asking. "How was music?"

            "It was okay. Mr. Stilinski told the class what I'm doing for the concert."

            Derek winced, sensing that wasn't a good thing. "He's very excited for it."

            Derek could see Prince nod. "Yeah, me too."

            The rest of the car ride went in silence.

            When Derek got home and Prin disappeared to practice, Derek pulled out his phone and hesitated before typing out a text to Stiles. _Do you know Mr. Harris' son?_

            A reply came not long after. **Yes, he's in Prince's class. Did something happen?**

            _What did you say about Prince and the concert today?_ Derek asked instead of answering the initial question.

            **I said that Prince was going to be doing a solo violin piece. I talked about everyone in the class who was doing something in the concert. Did something happen?**

            Derek paused before sending back, _Nothing yet, or not that Prince will tell me. Is the Harris boy doing the concert?_

**No.**

            Good, Derek thought, but didn't reply.

            **Jamie Harris is an interesting case. I don't know him, but his father was the worst teacher to me in high school. Don't know when he switched to teaching middle school. Do you think he's causing trouble for Prince?**

            _Maybe._

            Derek whipped up a quick dinner of taco meat and fried some tortillas in oil. It wasn't the healthiest meal, but it would do for the evening. Prince was summoned out of his room by the smell of cooked spicy meat and smiled at his father for the first time since he got home. They ate dinner together at the table for once, and Derek told him about the funniest reactions he noticed while overseeing the final today.

            Right before getting ready for bed, Derek got another text. **Want to get lunch on Saturday?**

            _Saturdays are kind of busy_ , he typed back. _Sunday?_

            **Sunday it is :)**

            Derek had two finals to oversee, back to back, on Wednesday, and he was thankful for the extra time the practice gave him because the second final started at 2. Derek, Prince, and Stiles chatted a little about how practice went once Derek arrived. They didn't linger long, however, and they said their goodbyes before splitting off to their respective vehicles. Stiles had wiggled his fingers in a flirty wave behind Prince's back. Derek felt his face flush, and Stiles silently laughed.

            "So Prince, I was thinking we could decorate the tree today," Derek proposed once they got to the car. "And maybe put up the rest of the decorations."

            Prince beamed. "Yes! I for real don't have any homework left to do, I swear, Mrs. Martin helped me finish it when I was at practice."

            Derek nodded. "Okay, I believe you. You'll have to help me get the tree out of the crawlspace, but the ornaments are already out and in the guest room."

            After getting the tree set up, all three large pieces of plastic pine snapped into place, Derek strung the lights around it, while Prin began digging through the ornament box to pick out the ones he wanted to put on. Derek cursed himself and the tree. He always remembered too late that it would just be easier to leave the lights on the tree rather than re-string them every year, but he always forgot when it came time to take down the tree, and so here he was, restringing the tree and praying he wouldn't fall off of the step ladder. The little Advent wreath illuminated the coffee table, three fake candles "lit" as they were already in the third week of Advent.

            "Aw," Prince cooed, and Derek glanced over to see him holding his baby ornament, the one gifted to him and Paige during their second Christmas with Prince, by Paige's deceased parents. Derek missed having them around, for the holidays especially. They'd both passed away within a year of each other, when Prince was eight. Derek nodded and smiled before returning back to the tangled mess of lights.

            Finally he was able to finish the lights and plugged them in to make sure they worked. The room suddenly illuminated with bright multicolored light and Prince grinned at him. "That's awesome, Dad." Derek stood back, hands on his waist, proud of his work. He could practically feel Prince's eye roll at his victorious stance.

            While Prince started hanging up the ornaments, Derek grabbed the last two boxes of in-house decorations and went about placing them. On the mantle, next to a somewhat recent photo of Prince, he placed a metal snowman, and below on the fireplace he set up a pair of wooden carved reindeer, one with a bright red nose.

            He placed aside the stockings for last, and reached for the candles, placing them in their designated areas of the house. A short vanilla scented one for the mantle, a candy-cane scented one for the powder room, and a woodsy pair of tall white candles for the kitchen. He and Prin each hung up their stockings on the hooks Derek never took down (because they were too irritating to deal with every year, like he should with the tree) before finishing decorating the tree. Derek took a picture to send to Laura, Cora, and his parents. After a last-minute decision, he sent it to Stiles as well. Prince took a photo to post on Instagram, probably.

            **Nice! :D** Stiles attached a photo of his own little tree, placed in front of a fireplace. Derek chuckled at the paper star that adorned the top.

            Thursday went by in a blur. Derek once again had two finals he had to oversee, but the second one almost ran late, so he was just in time to pick Prince up. Prince chatted about the mural paintings they did for Art and displayed in the gymnasium, which lead into a story about gym class the day before and the weird Christmas game Coach had come up with. Derek was relieved to not see any new bruising adorning his son's forehead so far this week. The cut above his eye had healed within a few days, but Derek still found himself checking every so often to see if it had come back.

            [Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R2rg53E-vEc) was on TV that night, so as an unstated agreement, everything got finished before seven o'clock, including dinner, and they both seated themselves in the living room with a steaming mug of hot chocolate. Derek wasn't a big fan of the drink himself, but it was tradition. It was a really nice night.

            Friday brought bad weather and it made the bad day even worse.

            The morning had gone fine enough. Prince woke up with just enough time to get ready and eat something before Derek drove him to school. Halfway home, Derek realized that Prince's violin was still in the backseat, so he had to turn around and take it to the office where they called Prince down to pick it up. Derek then headed back home where he finished up some more grading before eating an early lunch and driving to the university to proctor his last final for the semester. He could tell he wasn't the only one relieved as the students for his 300 course poured in.

            An hour into the test, Derek phone started ringing. He ignored it at first, but then it rang again. Hoping it wasn't anything too serious, he stepped into the hallway for a moment to see who was calling him. His blood turned to ice when he recognized the school's number.

            He quickly accepted the call. "Hello?"

            _"Mr. Hale?"_

            "That's me."

            _"Your son was involved in a fight. He is okay, but the principal needs you down here straight away."_

            Derek's heart shattered. "I'm... I can't get away right this second, but I'll be there within the hour, as soon as I can. Who did-- what happened?"

            _"All I can say is that it was between your son and Jamie Harris."_

            Derek's fists clenched. "Thank you, I'll be there soon."

            Derek pressed the 'end call' button harder than he needed to, but his entire body was tense. His heartbeat skyrocketed. This test wasn't supposed to end for a minimum another hour, and it was almost a half an hour drive to the school from there.

            But his son. His poor beaten son. He couldn't leave his son to just sit there alone for even another minute longer.

            Derek made the next call almost by instinct.

            _"Derek?"_

            "Stiles. I'm sorry, you're probably teaching a class--"

            _"No, it's fine, this is my free period, what's up?"_

            "Prince got into a fight, and I'm proctoring a final at the university and I can't leave. Can you please go wait with him until I get there?"

            _"Jesus. Of course, I'll wait with him. Get here soon. Drive safe."_

            "I trust you, Stiles. Tell him I love him and I'll be there soon."

            _"I will."_

            Derek ended the call and burst back into the room. Many students turned to look at him as he hustled over to his desk where he consulted a copy of the test questions. He called out loudly, "Who here has gotten to question 50?"

            Over two-thirds of the class raised their hands. Thank fuck.

            "I have to leave, there's been a family emergency. If you've passed question 50, turn in your test now and I will only grade it up until there. Any extra questions you answered will be bonus points. If you haven't gotten to question 50, get there now."

            No one argued. A large group of students piled their test papers onto his desk, and the ones left were writing quickly, as if their life (or grade) depended on it. Within five minutes, all tests were in front of him. He shoved them into his bag and ran from the building.

            Derek was honestly shocked that he hadn't been pulled over for speeding on the way to the school, but he was relieved all the same. He parked terribly out front and hustled to the front door. He got buzzed in and headed straight for the office. Down the hall was the nurse's station, he remembered, and sitting on a bench out front was Stiles and Prince. Stiles had an arm around Prince's shoulders. Derek jogged down to them, bypassing the closed office door, and Prince glanced up at the noise. His face contorted in multiple emotions and finally landed on relief. " _Dad_."

            Derek pulled his son into a hug before leaning back to examine his face. Around his right eye was a large purple bruise and his lip was slightly swollen, but the rest of him appeared fine.

            Derek looked up at Stiles and gave him a significant look. "Thank you for being here for him."

            Stiles' brow was creased in worry, but he gave Derek a reassuring smile. "Of course. Let me know how it goes. I have to go. I'm already late for my seventh graders. I'll see you later, Prince."

            Stiles passed a hand over Derek's shoulder, and it felt almost like a caress, before he jogged down the hall towards the stairwell.

            Derek turned back to Prince. "What happened?"

            "I--"

            "Mr. Hale."

            Derek looked up to see the principal, Ms. Argent, at the office door. Behind her he noted Mr. Harris standing in the room with his son, and Derek gritted his jaw. "Would you and your son join us, please?"

            Derek nodded. He held Prince gently by the arm and walked at his side into the office and kept himself as a barrier between either of the Harrises. Principal Argent took a seat at her desk and no one else sat down.

            "Now, I've already heard the story from Jamie, here, but I need to hear your side of the story, Prince."

            Derek squeezed his son's shoulder and mumbled, "Go on."

            Prince took a deep breath and winced, and Derek glared even fiercer at the other child. He must have another injury that Derek hadn't been able to see. "It was after lunch, and I was just getting my books from my locker when Jamie came up to me and started teasing me about my name, calling me 'Princess' and stuff." Prin tugged at his hair, scratching at the back of his neck. "I told him to stop, he said he wouldn't. I went to leave, but he bumped into me. Then I pushed at him so that I could leave, and he shoved me into the locker before punching me."

            Derek patted his son on the back and then rubbed soothing circles he probably couldn't feel through his jacket.

            Principal Argent sat forward. "Prince, Jamie told me that it was you teasing him about his name, and he did shove you which caused the black eye, but only after you pushed him. Is there anyone else who saw what happened who could back up your side of the story?"

            "You're taking his side?" Mr. Harris sneered.

            "As you'll recall, _Adrian_ ," Ms. Argent spoke defiantly, "I asked your son the same question, to which he stated that no one else was around. Now, Prince." The woman's voice softened and she raised her eyebrows in question.

            "I... don't know anyone who saw what happened, only the teacher who found me right afterwards."

            "So someone did see?" she asked, and Prince nodded.

            "Yeah, there were people in the hall."

            Principal Argent then sat back in her chair. "I wish it didn't come down to this, but one of you boys is lying. If one of you doesn't admit the truth, then the both of you will have to take the punishment."

            Derek and Adrian both kicked up a fight at that, but before the principal could stop them, the door flew open and Stiles fell through, a slightly older student at his side. "Sorry to interrupt," he stuttered. "Braeden told me she saw the fight."

            "Stay out of this, Stilinski," Mr. Harris barked.

            Stiles smirked meanly back. "No, _Adrian_."

            "You are both _teachers_ ," Principal Argent snapped them, and both men silenced.

            Argent turned and looked at the girl. "Did you see who started it?"

            Braeden nodded and pointed at Jamie. "He would let him," she pointed at Prince, "leave and then punched him."

            "Thank you. Mr. Stilinski, could you please escort your student back to class and finish the rest of your lesson?"

            Stiles blushed lightly but nodded. "Yes ma'am."

            Derek mouthed a 'thank you' at him, and Stiles nodded in return before leaving.

            As soon as the door shut, Harris was shouting. Oddly enough, his son was silent, staring at the floor. "How do we know she is telling the truth? Obviously Mr. Stilinski told her to say that because he favors Prince over the rest of his students; over my son!"

            " _I_ believed her. And Mr. Stilinski would do no such thing, and neither would any _other_ teacher at this school."

            Adrian went silent at that, nostrils flaring in anger.

            Principal Argent turned her attention on Derek and Prince. "Why don't you take Prince home for the rest of the day. Get some more ice on that eye." She turned to Jamie. "Jamie, I want you to apologize to Prince. You will be suspended from school until classes resume in January. That should give you some time to think about what damage your actions cause. Bullying is not allowed in this school."

            Jamie mumbled something that was almost like an apology, but Prince apparently accepted it, nodding. "I forgive you," he said, but not without wincing.

            Derek was proud of his son for replying at all, but now that the matter was handled, he was curious as to why his son didn't have an ice pack or anything. As Prince ushered his father out of the room, leaving the Harrises behind to further discuss Jamie's punishment, Derek asked him.

            "I had one, but the ice melted before you got here."

            Derek had the nurse make up a second one for Prince for the drive home, until he could get him a real icepack.

            "I'm really proud of you for forgiving him," Derek told him, voice soft, on the drive home. Derek had let Prince sit in the front seat, because there was more room for him to sit comfortably with his injuries.

            "It's that time of the year," Prin responded, and Derek patted the top of his son's hands where they curled protectively over his phone in his lap.

            Derek fully assessed his son's injuries when they got home. There was some bruising on Prin's hip from where it banged into the locker, but other than ice and pain medication there was not much else to help it. Derek made a batch of warm chocolate chip cookies and handed Prince the whole plate. He would probably regret that later, when the kid was on a sugar high, but he allowed himself to coddle his son for the time being.

            After Prince shoved him away for the fifth time after Derek offered to get him another blanket, Derek went into his office to unpack his bag. He pulled out the slightly crumpled test booklets and set them into a neat pile before he pulled out his phone.

            _Prin is resting. Thank you again._

            Stiles responded back a moment later. **I guess I won't be seeing him at practice later?**

            Derek winced. _No, Principal sent him home with orders to rest up. Jamie suspended till Jan._

            **Good. Harris needed a kick in the butt when it comes to parenting.**

            Derek smirked at the screen.

            **Still on for lunch Sunday?**

            _Why wouldn't we be?_

            **Just checking. I say we have it at yours with Prince. I can help him catch up on what he misses today too.**

            _I'll make sure it's okay with him, but that sounds perfect to me._

**Keep me updated.**

            _Will do._

            As much as Prince hated Derek's coddling, he preened under Laura's attention. Derek had texted her to let her know what happened, and she'd called him three seconds later demanding to talk to Prince.

            "Yes Aunt Laura I'm _okay_ ," Prince repeated for probably the seventh time within the phone call. "I'm looking forward to seeing you."

            Derek watched out of the corner of his eye as Prince's smile slowly grew at whatever Laura was saying. "Alright, I love you too."

            Prin passed the phone back over to Derek and said, "She wants to talk to you." Derek nodded and took the phone back, stepping away into his office for some privacy.

            "Laura?"

            _"I'm still here. Jesus, Derek."_

            "I know. I got the call while I was proctoring a final and basically called Stiles in a panic and asked him to stay with Prince until I--"

 _"Wait, who? Derek, who is_ Stiles _?"_

            Derek flinched. Oops. "Mr. Stilinski is Prince's music teacher."

            _"Yet you refer to him by his first name."_

            He could hear Laura's judgment through her tone, and he shrunk in on himself a little. "He isn't as formal with the parents," he finally responded carefully.

            Laura heaved a sigh and Derek sunk into his desk chair. _"Derek, do you have a crush on your son's music teacher?"_

            Derek scratched at his cheek, feeling a blush creep up. "I don't know, Laura. We've-- Stiles and I have decided to just get to know each other. I feel like I could really like him, but I don't really know much about him, so we're moving at a glacier pace."

            _"That's smart, Der. I'm happy for you, I really am. Will I meet him when I visit?"_

            Derek blanched. "No, no way. We're not anywhere near the 'meet the family' stage yet. And don't," he cut in before Laura could protest, "even, yes he's met Prin, but Prin and I are a package deal. I really don't want to mess this up, Laura. You're the only one who knows. Stiles is only Mr. Stilinski in Mom and Dad's eyes, and I want it to stay that way until we really have the chance to see if this could go somewhere."

            Laura was quiet for so long of a moment that Derek had to make sure the call hadn't disconnected. Finally, she said, _"You're serious about him."_

            "There's just this connection between us, I can tell. And we both want to explore it. I feel like I'm back in high school again, all of these weird feelings that I don't know what to do with. But we're being adults about it. Prince comes first, and if it's not okay with Prince, than I'm stopping it right away."

            _"Don't be so pessimistic, Der. I've heard Prin ramble on about how great his music teacher is, he likes the guy. Just be smart about it, okay?"_

            "I always am."

            After ending the call, Derek went back into the living room and took his seat again next to Prince. "She says she'll be flying in on the 27th, so we'll get to spend a whole week with her before school starts back up again."

            "Do you like Mr. Stilinski?"

            Derek froze and stared at his son in shock. "What?"

            Prin shrugged, adjusting the blanket around his shoulders when it sagged. "I could hear you talking to Aunt Laura. You want to "get to know" my music teacher?"

            Derek sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. This was not how he wanted this conversation to happen, and especially not quite this soon.

            "I don't really mind. Mr. Stilinski is awesome and he seems to like you too. Besides, you haven't gone on a date in _forever_."

            Derek huffed out a laugh. "My 11-year-old son is commenting on my dating life."

            Prin chuckled. "You're only 31, you're not old enough to give up yet."

            Derek raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you become the relationship master? You're eleven."

            His son pointed at the television. "Hallmark movies, that's the only thing decent enough on right now to watch. And I'm almost twelve."

            Derek snagged the remote and pressed the power button, darkening the screen. Prin pouted. Derek ruffled his son's hair. "Stiles wants to come over for lunch on Sunday so that he can help you practice and learn what you missed today."

            Prince's eyes lit up. "Cool!"

            "You're okay with that?"

            "Sure, as long as you keep it PG in front of me. Mr. Stilinski is cool, but I don't want to see _that_."

            Derek groaned into his hands. "We will not be-- Where are you learning all of these things, you're not even a teenager!"

            Prince's head nodded towards the TV. "Hallmark," they both chorused simultaneously, Derek nodding in understanding.

            "Alright, I'll let him know he can come over for lunch."

            "Hey Dad?"

            Derek glanced up at his son after turning the TV back on. "Yes?"

            Prince smiled. "I love you."

            Derek wasn't going to cry. He wasn't.

            "I love you too," He carefully pulled his injured son into a hug that Prince surprisingly didn't protest against.

            After mass Sunday morning, Derek spent the last hour before Stiles was meant to be at their house cleaning. He and Prince never made that much of a mess in their house, since there was only the two of them, but empty decoration boxes were stacked behind the couch and there were some dishes in the kitchen that really should have been cleaned the day before. So: cleaning.

            Prince laughed at him, but then Derek had asked, "How clean is your practice room, by chance?" and the boy had sprinted into the mentioned room, silent.

            Not sure what Stiles' personal preference was when it came to food, like whether or not he was a picky eater like Prince tended to be, Derek decided he could just let them choose what they wanted to put in their sandwich. He heated up some frozen turkey slices left over from Thanksgiving, laid out all of the different slices of cheese he had, fried up some bacon, and chopped up some lettuce. The doorbell rang as Derek wondered if he should have asked Stiles what he wanted to drink so he could have got out and bought something in advance. Prince shouted a, "I got it!" as he rushed to the door. Derek let him go, needing a second to compose himself.

            This was just a casual meeting to get to know each other. This wasn't a date. Stiles was here for Prince as much as Derek. There was no reason for his hands to feel sweaty all of a sudden.

            "Afternoon," Stiles greeted after Prince had led him to the kitchen after being asked where Derek was. He was dressed casually, plain white t-shirt and fitted jeans. His eyes were wide and bright, and his hair was styled with a little bit of gel. In his hands he held up a covered tray and when Derek's eyes fell on it, Stiles wiggled it. "Dessert," he answered the unasked question before setting it onto the counter.

            "Brownies?" Prince probed, and Derek could see his fingers itching to snag whatever was on the tray. Derek smacked his hand away before he could reach, and Prince pouted.

            "Hey, I'm injured here!"

            Derek's smile wilted slightly at that reminder. Stiles must have noticed and redirected his attention to Prince. He pulled out a booklet from his shoulder bag, one that Derek hadn't noticed at first. "Here, this is the music you missed, go put that in your practice room."

            Prince took the hint and scampered away. Stiles turned to Derek and gave him a wide grin, bag dropping from his shoulder onto the floor. "Hey."

            Derek couldn't help but smile back. "Hey yourself. I hope you like sandwiches. I wasn't sure what you wanted so I just put a bunch of stuff together and you can pick."

            "That sounds delicious, thank you," Stiles replied, body swaying further into Derek's space, even though a corner of the center island separated them.

            "I'm glad you're here," Derek confessed, fingers twitching nervously where they rested next to the bowl of tomato slices. "And so is Prin. He even picked up his practice room for you."

            Stiles licked his lips and pursed them as he smiled, head ducking slightly. "Well, I'm flattered he'd go through that trouble for me. And he's... okay? With this?"

            Derek chuckled, nervously rubbing at the back of his neck. "I think so. Yeah. He looks up to you, and he told me he wanted to see me happy."

            Stiles reached over to place his hand on top of Derek's, narrowly missing knocking over the jar of mayonnaise. The tabletop really was cluttered with food stuff. He squeezed the man's fingers gently. "I'm glad. Because I really do want to get to know you both."

            "Keeping it PG?!" Prince shouted from the other room, and Stiles stumbled back in shock at the surprise voice. Derek slapped a hand over his face and groaned.

            "Yes, Prince, we're just talking. Come make a sandwich for lunch."

            "Just checking," Prince sang as he practically waltzed into the kitchen. He opened up a cabinet and pulled out three plates before stealing the top one form the pile for himself and snagging two slices of bread.

            Stiles' face was still flushed when Derek handed Stiles one of the other two plates. "Feel free to eat whatever you want. I should have asked earlier, what do you want to drink? We have water, milk, some juice, some assorted soda cans in the pantry..." Derek should have prepared for this better.

            "Water is fine," Stiles assured him as he slid up next to Prin, bumping his hip "accidentally" as he reached over for the bread, and Derek turned to hide his smirk at the affronted look on his son's face.

            They all settled into the living room to eat, Derek and Stiles awkwardly sitting down on the couch while Prince claimed Derek's lounge chair. Stiles' eyes swept over the room and all of its decorations. "Wow, this looks even better than the picture you sent me," he commented, hand gesturing to the tree. "And the manger scene out front is really nice."

            "Thanks," Derek replied as his eyes swept over the room again. "We go a little overboard in the house and end up with not much outside usually."

            "No! I like it!' Stiles rushed to say. "Minimalistic out front, because the real Christmas cheer is on the inside. It reminds me of how we used to do Christmas when I was a kid."

            "What do you do now?" Derek inquired, setting his plate aside on the coffee table. Before he pulled back, he turned on all of the candles on the Advent wreath, since the fourth week had officially begun that morning.

            "I spend the day with my dad at his house before going to my best friend's-- Scott? I think I mentioned him to you before-- anyway, we have dinner with him and his family, and then I spend the night with him and some other friends."

            "Where does your dad live?" Prince prompted ineligibly, cheeks bulging with food. Derek shot him a glare, chastising him for talking with his mouth full, so Prin swallowed and asked the question again so Stiles could actually hear what was asked.

            "Here in Beacon Hills! He's retired now, but he worked as the sheriff until about, I think almost four years ago. It was about the time that I got the job at the middle school."

            The fact that there was no mention of Stiles' mother was obvious, but Derek and Prince both knew that feeling well enough, so neither of them commented on it. Derek didn't want to bring down the conversation, lest it pull at something Stiles was still healing from.

            "That's nice. Prince and I will head over to my parents' on Christmas day, and then my sisters will be down a few days later in time for the New Year."

            "You mentioned something about your parents living close, I think?"

            Prince shrugged. "Grandma and Grandpa live like two hours away, but we have dinner with them on Saturdays."

            Stiles' eyebrows raised in surprise. "Wow, lots of driving on Saturdays. Beacon University is, what, a twenty minute drive?" Derek shrugged, it was about that. "And how far away are Prince's lessons?"

            "Like forty five minutes away," Prince mumbled around yet another bite of sandwich.

            Derek didn't have a chance to reprimand his son because Stiles turned to look at him, and his face showed a touch of awe. "Wow, that's dedication."

            Derek could feel his cheeks burn. "It's tradition. It's all worth it, even if I have to get gas twice a week."

            "Mr. Stilinski, can we go practice now?"

            Prince must have finished off his sandwich within the last thirty seconds, because his empty plate was now balancing precariously on the chair's arm. Stiles however still had some left, so when it appeared that Stiles was going to abandon his food for Prince, Derek spoke up.

            "Why don't you go tune and warm up while Mr. Stilinski finishes, and then he'll practice with you."

            Prince nodded in agreement before jumping up from the chair and heading towards the practice room. "Wash your hands!" Derek reminded him, and Prince's route swerved to include a pass by the sink.

            Stiles was laughing softly when Derek turned his attention back to him. "You two have a really good relationship," he said after a moment.

            Derek smiled. "Yeah, I'm lucky. It was tough at first after-- but we sort of grew up together, since we had him so young."

            "I hate to bring up a sore subject, but--"

            "Paige passed away when Prince was four," Derek interrupted, guessing his question before it was even asked. He pointed out the baby ornament Prince had placed on the tree a few days earlier, and on it displayed a photo of the three of them. Derek and Paige were smiling down at a baby Prince who was laying on his back, grinning up at his parents.

  


            Stiles leaned onto his feet, body still crouched, as he peered at the ornament. "She's beautiful," Stiles whispered. "Prince looks like her. And you."

            "He got all of her musical talent, thank God," Derek joked, and Stiles laughed.

            The sound of violin tuning broke through the still air and Derek was glad for it, for reducing the slight tension. Stiles' attention turned towards it almost instinctively, and Derek noticed a small smile on his lips.

            "You don't play?" Stiles asked.

            Derek shook his head. "Oh no. I mean, my parents tried, but I was a sports kid. Played basketball in high school. I could maybe play the opening notes to the Star Wars Theme on the piano, but that's about it."

            Stiles tipped his head back and pretended to swoon, and Derek rolled his eyes at the dramatic display. "Well, if you only know one thing, Star Wars is a good thing to know," Stiles conceded.

            "You like it? Star Wars, I mean." Derek asked, body turned towards Stiles'.

            Stiles relaxed against the couch cushions after leaning forward to set his now empty plate on top of Derek's. "It's a favorite of mine, for sure. One of the best movie series ever invented. The original trilogy, of course, being better."

            "I don't know," Derek began teasingly, and Stiles shoved his shoulder half-heartedly. They both ducked their heads as they laughed, eyes meeting and then flitting away, like they were teenagers on a first date.

            "I think Prince is warmed up enough. Mind if I listen in?" Derek asked as he rose from the couch.

            "Not at all, as long as Prince doesn't."

            Derek made a quick pit-stop in the kitchen to set the plates in the washer before rushing to put the food back into the fridge so it wouldn't spoil. Stiles helped out by placing saran wrap over the bowls to keep them fresh, and Derek noted that he liked the way domesticity looked on Stiles. If even watching Stiles help cleaning up from a meal interested Derek, then he was farther gone than he thought.

            Derek then led them both (after washing their hands, of course) into the practice room. The room was cleaner than it had been the last time Derek had been in there, and he was impressed to not see any sheet music scattered on the floor, though some of the shelves didn't look organized at all, and looked more like stacks of paper placed in a random order.

            Stiles seemed to love the room and complimented the fact that there were sound-enhancing fabric squares on the walls, so that the room made the music sound better. Both Derek and Prince preened at that compliment. They'd both spent a long time working and re-working the space over the years to make it the best practice room possible.

            Stiles was a natural teacher. His voice was soft when correcting things, and he helped Prince adjust his grip a few times, his hand gently replacing Prince's in the right spot. He grinned at Prince whenever he played a line of music correctly and complimented his work ethic. He obviously knew what he was talking  about, throwing out musical terms left and right, only half of them which Derek had heard before. Because they didn't have a keyboard, much less a piano, Stiles used a phone piano app to match pitch, and even played on it miraculously when Derek requested a short sound bite of the Mary Did You Know solo.

            Stiles helped the time pass quickly by making the lesson _fun_ , which was something not even Prin's teacher at the music school where he took lessons was able to do. Before Derek even realized, an hour had passed and his butt had gone numb from sitting on an uncomfortable stool for that long. It was almost quarter to three.

            "Dad, I have to finish my homework," Prince suddenly blurted out, halfway through putting his violin back in its case, as if he just remembered. Derek raised his eyebrows in surprise, but nodded.

            "I'm sure you do. You should get that done before it's too late."

            Prin nodded at his father before turning to Stiles. "Thanks for catching me up, Mr. Stilinski. I'm really excited for Tuesday night."

            Stiles grinned and ruffled Prince's hair, and Prince for once didn't look upset about it. He was _beaming_. "Me too. Now go get your homework done."

            The three of them exited the practice room and Derek closed the door behind them. Prince escaped upstairs, which left Derek and Stiles as close to alone as they could get in this house.

            "I don't want to hold you back from getting stuff done," Derek started, eyes downcast. "I'm sure you have things to do still today. But I'd like to spend some more time with you alone now, if possible."

            Stiles bit his bottom lip, and cast his eyes over towards his canvas bag, still plopped on the floor of the kitchen. "I... I do have to finish the program for the concert, but maybe you can help me with it?"

            Derek sighed in relief and nodded quickly, grinning at Stiles. "Sure, I'll help where I can."

            Stiles set himself up on the couch, and Derek pulled the coffee table closer to the couch's edge so Stiles could place his laptop there. He already had a template loaded up for the program, but the only thing adorning it was a clip-art of a Christmas tree with the words Beacon Hills Middle School arching around it.

            Derek was in charge of listing off the names and songs for Stiles, and even though it felt silly, Stiles assured him the typing would get done much faster if he didn't have to physically consult the paper and just typed what he heard.

            "Out of curiosity, how did you choose Prince's name?" Stiles inquired about five minutes into their quiet working pace.

            Derek cleared his throat, feeling a slight tint appear on his cheeks. "Paige chose it. She loved name meanings, and 'Derek' means people-ruler, which is close to 'king'. The son of a king is a prince, thus..."

            "King and Prince Hale," Stiles murmured. "That's really sweet, actually. So you two are like the "Rulers of Christmas"." Stiles held up air quotes and everything.

            Derek snorted and waved a hand. "Nah, I leave that title for Jesus. Though, I don't mind saying Prin is the "Prince of Christmas". Laura-- my sister-- used to call him that until Prin got annoyed by it."

            Stiles nibbled on his bottom lip. It was very distracting. Derek almost lost his grip on the slim piece of paper in his hand. Stiles must have noticed this because his lips tilted in a small smirk.

            Stiles licked his lips. "So, who's next?"

            Derek blinked, confused.

            Stiles gestured to the list in his hand. "Who's next? The sooner we finish this, the sooner I can hear more stories about baby Prince."

            Derek felt his entire body grow warm. Even just the small reminder that Stiles wanted to learn as much about Derek and Prince as Derek wanted to learn about Stiles was enough to have his confidence boosting.

            "Better type fast so I can tell you all the good stories before he comes down and stops me."

            Stiles' eyes flashed to life. "Bring it on."

            Later, Stiles was flipping back and forth between each page of the program on his computer with the mouse, a wide grin on his face. "I'm just so excited for this concert. It'll be a great way to raise money for the music department. Plus we get to spread holiday cheer, and who doesn't want that?"

            "It certainly seems like a good thing to me. And I can't thank you enough for giving Prince this chance of having his own solo," Derek agreed, leaning comfortably back into the couch.

            Stiles pursed his lips. "It's not like he doesn't deserve it, Derek."

            Derek realized he must have struck a chord. Stiles' voice had gone flat. "No, I know he does. I'm just glad you recognized that. I'm especially glad that you're such a great teacher, otherwise I wouldn't have been looking forward to meeting you at conferences."

            Stiles looked up at him in surprise. "You were excited to meet me?"

            Derek nodded. "Yeah, Prince talked about you all the time. I had to see what all the excitement was about."

            "I mean, I wasn't ready to see _you_ walk into my classroom. I mean, I'd seen you before at pick-up and stuff, but up close you're much more... _wow_."

            Derek snorted. "You say that like you weren't 'wow' yourself."

            Stiles' eyebrows shot up. "I mean, I know my personality is _amazing_ , but I'm not quite as GQ as you."

            "Stiles, you are literally my type to a T."

            Stiles hummed, gaze turning back to his laptop before snapping it shut. "Well, that erases my fear of you wanting to date me to give Prin more solos or something."

            Derek blanched. "You seriously thought I would do that?!"

            Stiles waved his arms around. "No! Not really, It's just me. My brain. I always create the worst scenario in my head so that whenever something not that bad happens, things don't suck as much. I didn't really think you, Derek Hale, with such a kind son and respectful attitude, would do such a thing."

            Derek relaxed into the couch slowly as Stiles scrambled to fix the small mess he'd made. "Well... I'm glad, I guess?"

            Stiles winced. "Please don't say I've ruined everything already."

            Derek shook his head. "No. No, we are still getting to know each other. I can't blame you for not knowing what I am like."

            "I feel like I know you better now after today, though," Stiles replied, voice softer. His arm reached around the back of the couch towards Derek, and his fingers brushed along Derek's shoulder, just barely. "And Prince."

            "And you like what you see so far?"

            "Do you?" Stiles raised an eyebrow.

            Derek grinned. "I do."

            Stiles matched his smile. "I do too."

            **Guess who's gonna be home tomorrow?**

            Derek woke up to that text from Cora, which took him a moment to process before he was sitting up straight and hastening to type a response.

            _You? Really?_

            **Yes really, I wouldn't lie to you. It'll be more like today, but my flight gets in at 1am so technically tomorrow.**

**Don't tell Prin, I wanna surprise him.**

            _He's going to love it. Thank you Cora._

            **Thank Laura. Without her I wouldn't have known to try and show up a few days early since my older brother DOESN'T TELL ME ANYTHING**

            Derek winced. _Sorry. It's been a bit crazy recently. I'll fill you in on all you've missed when I see you Tuesday. Don't freak out, but Prince got in a fight. He's okay, but he's got a bit of a shiner._

**Ouch. And I'll hold you too that promise, Der.**

            **You can borrow some of my concealer so Prince is stage-ready.**

            _You're the best, Cor._

            **I know.**

            On Tuesday morning, Derek could visibly see how nervous Prince was for the coming evening. His hands were slightly shaking and his eyes were open wide like he was exhausted and running on adrenaline. Derek told him that he was going to do great, but the only reaction he received back was a distracted nod while Prince missed putting the fork into his mouth for the second time. The sight of Stiles waving students in when Derek went to drop Prin off had an calming effect on both of them, it seemed. Prince gave his father a smile and wave before he hopped out of the car and meandered up to the front door. Stiles greeted Prince with a grin, said something to him that Derek couldn't hear, and then waved at Derek while sucking his lip between his teeth. Derek fumbled a wave back that looked rather sloppy, and Stiles laughed, but Derek still enjoyed the fond smile on Stiles' face.

            After getting back home, Derek tidied up the house and the two guest rooms so that Cora and his parents could spend the night. The concert was supposed to be at least an hour long, and then they were planning on getting a late dinner afterwards. (Derek was contemplating inviting Stiles or not. He didn't lie to Laura about not quite being at the 'meet the parents' stage yet, but he didn't want Stiles to celebrate on his own. Plus, Prince would want to celebrate with his teacher too.) Driving two hours back home after that would be unwise. They'd all be tired and Derek certainly wasn't going to force them out of his home.

            After putting clean sheets on the beds and vacuuming, Derek took a quick lunch break before he did some grading to pass the next hour and a half by.

            At almost exactly two pm, there was a knock at the door, and Derek rushed to open it. He ushered his parents and Cora in so that they didn't have to stand out in the cold for too long. Derek pulled Cora into a tight hug. He hadn't seen her physically (skype didn't count) since last Christmas.

            "Good to see you," she mumbled against his shoulder, and Derek nodded, squeezing her tighter.

            "Alright you two," Derek's mother butt in a moment later. "Derek, be a good son and brother and put our bags in the guestroom." Derek didn't argue and did as his mother said, but not before sharing a commiserating look with his father.

            "Cora, do you want to come with me to pick up Prin from school, or would you rather wait here?" Derek asked once he was back downstairs. They were both in the living room, watching their parents fawn over the photos of Prince around the house. Usually it was Derek and Prince driving up to see them, so they didn't stop by their house often.

  


            Cora smirked. "Oh, I'm coming. But also because I want to see this teacher you have the hots for."

            " _Cora_ ," Derek hissed, eyes glancing over to his parents to make sure they hadn't heard. "Did Laura tell you?"

            "Of course she did. But she also told me you haven't officially started "dating" yet, so I won't interrogate him or anything."

            "He might not even be at the pick-up this afternoon," Derek protested. He was lying. Stiles had told him he was on drop-off/pick-up duty every day this last week before break because Principal Argent had to find _some_ way to punish him for being late to his own class on Friday.

            "Still, whether or not I meet him now, I'll still meet him later at the concert. So it's better for him to start with me first, _then_ add Mom and Dad in later, right?"

            Derek glared. Damn, she was right. "Fine, whatever. But focus on Prince, okay? I don't even think he knows you were going to come this Christmas."

            A guilty look flashed across her face, but she covered it up easily with a snort. "Of course I would, it's Christmas. And your birthday."

            "Okay," Derek accepted, and Cora smirked victoriously.

            After getting a command from their mother to not take too long, Derek and Cora took the short drive to the school. During the drive, Derek filled Cora in on what happened with Jamie last Friday. Cora looked livid, but eventually relaxed back into the seat when Derek reassured her that the problem had been taken care of. As they pulled up to the pick-up zone, they still had a few minutes to wait for the students, so Derek asked Cora about her most recent adventures. In May, Cora had been in New York to visit with Laura for a few weeks, but after that she'd flown down to South America where she did some work with a non-profit. As much as Derek missed his sister because she traveled so often, he was even more proud of her for doing what she loved. She didn't earn a lot of money for what she did, but she was still a young adult. Their parents helped pitch in money for her trips when she was short, wanting her to live the life she wanted. Derek could tell she was beginning to slow down, but she had a few more years left in her before she settled.

            A flurry of motion caught Derek's attention as the doors burst open. Stiles was front and center of the two double doors, and Cora raised her eyebrow and smirked when Derek flushed, fumbling to unlatch his seatbelt. He motioned for her to stay seated while he got out of the car to flag down Stiles' attention.

            Stiles waved, a smile tilting his lips, and Derek pulled his phone from his pocket and wiggled it. Stiles squinted in confusion before grinning wide and nodding, shooting Derek a thumbs up.

            Derek had sent a quick text to Stiles earlier and was glad that it had gone through. _My sister is here to surprise Prince. Don't let him know she's here._

            Derek knocked on the passenger window and Cora rolled out gracefully. She was smiling. She had missed Prince a lot, Derek could tell. Everyone in his family loved his son almost as much as he did.

            Derek watched as Stiles turned into the building and said something, but a moment later Prince appeared, a furrow to his brow. His eyes scanned the row of cars until they landed on the familiar figure of his father's. They then widened and he shouted, "Aunt Cora!" before bolting down the walkway and flung himself into Cora's arms.

            Cora laughed and caught Prin easily, hugging him tightly. Derek was glad that Prince's side in jury had mostly healed, otherwise that hug would have been painful.

            Stiles jogged down to them, a wide grin on his face. "Good surprise, eh?"

            Prince buried his face into Cora's chest, and his response, "The best!" was muffled slightly.

            Stiles threw his head back and laughed, and Derek smiled at the sight. He caught Stiles' eye and they both blushed.

            "You ready for tonight?' Derek asked.

            Stiles nodded and beamed. "Oh yeah. Everyone sounded great yesterday, I'm excited for everyone to see it. Prin is gonna do _especially_ great," he sang in Prince's direction, and Prin blushed at the attention.

            "I'm excited too," was his simple response. He pulled back from Cora and gestured to Stiles. "Aunt Cora, this is Mr. Stilinski, my music teacher."

            Cora stuck out the hand that wasn't wrapped around Prince's shoulders and Stiles shook it politely. "Nice to meet you."

            Cora swept her gaze over Stiles, and Derek nudged her shoulder and glared, when he noticed. "Good to meet you as well. I've heard so many good things about you from _both_ of my men here." Her tone was very suggestive, and Derek rolled his eyes.

            Stiles' blush darkened. "I'm glad they think so highly of me?" he squeaked out.

            Cora grinned, teeth baring slightly. "I like this guy, Der," she decided.

            "Thanks," Derek replied monotonously, and Prince giggled.

            "Mr. Stilinski!" Another teacher Derek didn't recognize shouted for the man, and Stiles winced.

            "Sorry, gotta get back up there. But I'll see you all in a couple of hours." He turned to Cora. "It was very nice to meet you, Ms. Hale." He jogged back up to the door and was met with the stern gaze of the other teacher, but he just shrugged at them.

            "I like him," Cora repeated as they climbed into the car.

            "He's the best," Prince agreed, and Derek had to nod.

            "So he's in charge of the concert tonight?"

            Derek nodded as he pulled out of the line of cars and headed back home. "He's the music teacher for the whole middle school. Apparently this used to be a yearly tradition, but after the old music teacher retired, it wasn't rekindled again until this year."

            "So I hear you're doing a solo," Cora spoke to Prin, turning in her seat and looking back at her nephew. Though Derek couldn't see it, Prince probably blushed again.

            "Sort of. Mr. Stilinski is playing piano but I'm the only other instrumentalist," he responded humbly.

            "Which," Derek cut in, "is basically a solo. Don't be modest, son. He's the only student in his grade to have a solo," Derek informed Cora.

            Cora 'oooh'ed and Prince groaned. "That's very special. I'm proud of you, your highness."

            Prince chuckled lightly at the name, and Derek released a relieved breath. When Derek sat Prince down to talk to him what had really been happening with the bullying, Prin had said that Jamie was making fun of his name, mostly, calling him mean names based off of his, like "Prince of Shit". Derek had been livid, but Prince wisely reminded him it was probably only because Jamie didn't like _his_ name so he picked on people to make himself feel better. Derek wasn't sure who taught his kid these things, but he was very proud of him for taking the high road.

            "Thanks Aunt Cora," Prin mumbled in response, and Cora whipped back around in her seat, shaking the car slightly as she did. Derek glared at her for it, though there was no heat in the gaze, and she just grinned back at him.

            Prince was immediately pulled into a hug by his grandparents when they arrived home, and Derek laughed at the annoyed look on his son's face. "You saw us three days ago," Derek pointed out.

            His mother narrowed her eyes at Derek and waved a hand in the air, arm still wrapped around Prin. "That means I can't be excited to see my grandson?"

            "Just go with it, Prin, she'll let up eventually," Cora confided, leaning close to the boy and cupping a hand around her mouth as if it were a secret. The weak glare Prince gave her only made her laugh. Their father simply pressed a kiss to his wife's head.

            "Lots of love to go around," he added, and Talia nodded in agreement.

            Once his grandparents finally let him out of their embrace, Prince took his backpack upstairs and tossed it in his room after Derek told him to, because they really didn't need another thing underfoot, especially since he wouldn't need it until the new year started. They had a few hours to kill before Prince needed to be at the school for call time at 5:30, so Derek offered for his family to raid the kitchen and snack while he made dinner.

            Derek had just finished up layering the last sprinkle of cheese onto his meaty lasagna dish and checked the oven to see if it was warm enough yet, when he heard Stiles' name mentioned, and he perked to attention.

            "Mr. Stilinski has been really great," Prince assured his parents. Derek winced, because he knew Cora couldn't help but comment.

            Sure enough, with words that sounded like they were coming through a smirk, Cora added, "He sure looks like he has."

            Derek silently groaned and peeked around the corner to see his family all settled on various seats in the living room. Mom and Dad were looking at Cora in confusion, an Prince had wide eyes and flushed cheeks. "He was at the school earlier when we went to get Prin," she explained, and Derek signed in relief. The explanation seemed to be enough for his parents, and the conversation moved on naturally. Derek finished putting dinner into the oven and setting a timer before joining Prince on the couch.

            As he passed her, he shot Cora a warning look, and she simply nodded once in understanding. As much as his sisters lived to antagonize him, they knew their boundaries. And because Derek wasn't ready to tell his parents yet, they wouldn't say anything. Derek was grateful for that.

            Prince appeared much more relaxed and less nervous than he had this morning. Derek was surprised, because if he were in Prince's shoes he'd get even more nervous as the clock ticked down. But maybe during music class Stiles had said something to help calm him. Stiles had told him on Sunday that he'd done numerous concerts over the years, especially in college, and he always got nervous before it. "They lie if they say they aren't nervous," Stiles had told him, body leaned forward slightly as if it were a secret. So maybe he'd given him some tips. Or maybe Prince was just really good at covering it up.

            Twenty minutes later, Derek pulled the lasagna out of the oven and brought it to the kitchen table where everyone had already taken their seats. He cut a piece for everyone, and the gooey cheese followed the slice as it stretched over the pan and Derek plopped it on a plate. Soon, everyone dug in and happy noises of hunger contentment filled the small area, and Derek preened slightly at his father's compliment. Cora rolled her eyes at him and he kicked her under the table. They both glared at each other, but their mother snapped, "Stop it you two," and the dinner continued as normal.

            At a quarter after five, Derek shouted for Prince that he better be ready to go. He pressed a kiss to his mother's cheek as he slid on his jacket. They would be driving to the school separately so his parents and sister wouldn't just sit around for an hour. Derek as the father was the only one who had to do that. Prin stumbled down the stairs, and Cora cooed at him. Monday after school, Derek and Prince had gone out and bought an outfit for Prin to wear for the concert. They'd found a decently decorated red Christmas sweater that he wore over a white button up. Paired with a pair of black pants and his dress shoes, Derek had to agree that he did look adorable.

            Prince snapped, "Don't," at his aunt before snagging his violin and, after running back into his practice room a second time, his music binder.

            "We'll see you later! Make sure to lock up before you go!" Derek called as he lead Prince over to the garage door , and his parents waved goodbye in response.

            Because they were there so early, Derek was able to get a parking spot close to the auditorium. The front few rows of spots were pretty full because like Derek, other parents whose kids were in the concert had stayed after dropping their kids off. Parked right in front of the entrance was Stiles' rental car. They were right on time, 5:30, when Prince lead his father into the auditorium. Prince had been practicing in here every day, but this was the first time Derek had been in here since new-student-orientation back in August.

            The stage was covered in music stands and chairs behind each one. Behind the orchestra section, as Derek walked down the aisle and got closer to the front, he saw that there were risers set up behind the orchestra section probably for the choir. To the right (stage left, Derek mentally corrected) on the orchestra section was a large black grand piano. Bracketing both sides of the stage were lit up plastic Christmas trees with some fake snow fluff scattered along the ground. Off to the side was a microphone and music stand, and Derek assumed that those would be used by the soloists.

            Students and parents were milling around the front of the stage and in the seats. Derek saved, with the help of his coat and Prince's, four seats in the second row at the end. Prince had pinpointed Stiles before Derek could, and the two were talking with wild hand motions, though Derek was glad to see the violin was held in Prin's single steady hand.

            Stiles looked pretty similarly dressed to Prince, actually. He wore dress shoes and black pants, but his grey sweater was more formfitting across his body, and the sleeves were rolled up to his forearms. Derek had to bite back a whimper at that image. The collar of his dress shirt was unbuttoned an extra button and it teased his collarbone nicely. And of course perched on his head was a Santa hat.

            Prince pointed towards Derek, and suddenly Stiles' attention was on him. Stiles waved and grinned, and Derek stood to walk over to them. Hopefully no one would steal his seat while he wasn't paying attention.

            "Hey," Stiles greeted, and Derek easily pulled him into a hug. Stiles stiffened, but then a moment later relaxed in the hold. It was a short hug, but it still felt great to hold Stiles in his arms.

            "Hey," Derek greeted back when he pulled out of the embrace. "You think you're prepared?"

            Stiles nodded, wide grin breaking his face. He nudged Prince, and Prince grinned back. "I'm feeling pretty confident, how about you?"

            Prin nodded. "I feel ready."

            Derek smiled fondly at his son. "I know it's gonna be great."

            "Stiles?!"  
            All three of their heads snapped over towards the distressed voice. It came from a man with shaggy brown hair and an uneven jaw. He was holding a camera and a tripod and he looked utterly lost. Stiles laughed at the expression on his face.

            "Are you recording the concert?" Derek inquired.

            Stiles nodded eyes flitting over to him. "Yeah, or I was planning to. I mean, I can't since I'll be up on stage most of the time, but my friend Scott will be for me. After I edit it I figure I can upload it to YouTube so that all the parents can watch it, or something."

            "So Laura can see the concert too!" Prince piped up, eyes wide and shining with mirth.

            "Laura's your aunt, right?" Stiles turned to Derek. "The older sister?"

            "That's her," Derek confirmed.

            "Stiles, seriously in need of help here!" Scott shouted, catching the attention of the majority of the auditorium. Stiles sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

            "I'll have to talk to you guys later," he apologized before jogging off towards the other man, eyes crinkling as he laughed at Scott who was trying to open the tripod but was unsuccessful.

            "Okay Dad, I have to go set up and get ready in the music room." Prince nudged his head towards the stage, and Derek could see a pair of doors backstage that must connect directly into the music room. Derek hadn't paid much attention to the room while at conferences, more focused on Stiles, but there had been two double doors in the back of the room now that he thought about it.

            Derek nodded but pulled his son in for a hug. "Alright. I'm so proud of you, and I know you're gonna do great."

            Prince grinned at him and Derek pressed a kiss to his forehead. He was careful not to kiss where Cora had worked her makeup magic on Prince's face. The remnants of the black eye were no longer visible to Derek, and he even knew what it was supposed to look like.

            Prin scampered up onto the stage and headed behind the curtain to where Derek could no longer see. Heading back to his seat, Derek was glad to find that no one had stolen the flimsily-saved seats and plopped back into his chair. He pulled out his phone and glanced at the time. 5:40. He sighed and reclined. There weren't even any parents that he recognized here yet. Jordan was here, Derek knew. He had texted Prince on the drive over asking where he was because he was alone in the auditorium. But his parents must have just dropped him off and would come back later. He sighed again. This was going to be a long wait.

            Derek unlocked his phone and checked the time, nervously glancing around at the quickly growing crowd of people. He'd already been asked twice if the seats next to him were reserved or not, despite the coats spread across them. Around six, Jordan's folks had shown up, so Derek had chatted with them for a bit, but their seats were on the other side of the auditorium and they'd gone to sit a while ago.

  


            It was 6:19 and Cora and his parents still weren't here. The Hales were known to not be the best timing-wise, but he'd thought they'd improved over the years. Apparently they digressed as the seasons changed.

            A couple of times, he'd spotted Stiles doing things on the stage and in the audience, but he'd never managed to catch his eye. Derek had expected him to be busy, so he wasn't too hurt about it.

            "We're here!" Derek heard called from behind him, and he turned to see his mother ambling down the aisle, soon followed by his father and Cora. Derek stood to let them into the aisle, sweeping the coats into his arms and placing them on the floor in front of his seat after he sat back down again. He sighed in relief and relaxed into his chair.

            Derek had totally forgotten about the programs for the event. There hadn't been anyone at the entrance handing them out when he arrived, only the student collecting and selling tickets. But there must be people now because both his parents and Cora were holding the green folded papers. Derek requested if he could look at it, and Cora handed hers over without issue, leaning into her mother's space to read the one in her hands.

            It looked exactly the same as it did when Derek was helping design it. On the front was the school's name, the Christmas tree clip-art, and 'Holiday Concert' in bold font. The next page listed in order all of the songs, and in place of 'Choir' or 'Band' for the solos, the students names were typed. Adjacent on the other side was a list of each student in the choir and band. Prince's piece was close to the end of the concert, following a three-song medley by the band and before the choir did another two songs before the whole thing concluded with a choir and band combined rendition of ['Have A Holly Jolly Christmas'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9l8X5WOlD9Y).

            **'Mary Did You Know' played by Prince Hale** read the program. In smaller font below it said **Accompanied by Mr. Stiles Stilinski**.

            Though the hour between dropping Prince off and his family arriving went by slowly, it was as if Derek had blinked and the concert was about to begin. The lights in the auditorium flickered on and off before there was a burst of noise and then immediate silence from backstage. Lined up in order, the students began to walk out from behind the curtain to their spots on the stage, and Derek spotted Prince with his head held high, violin and bow held steady in his hands, as he walked to his seat. Once standing in front of his chair, his eyes scanned the crowd and Derek gave a small wave to direct his attention. Prince grinned at them and waved a little back. His grandmother waved at that, much less subtly than they had. Prince blushed, but was smiling anyway.

            Following the last student, Stiles walked up to the center of the stage, trailing the microphone stand with him. A buzzing of feedback woke up the room after Stiles flipped the microphone on, and he winced in sympathy.

            "Good evening family and friends, students and faculty, of Beacon Hills Middle School. It is my great honor and joy to present to you all tonight the extraordinary talents of the students behind me." He paused for the applause, and after it died down he continued. "These students have spent the last couple of weeks working very hard to make this concert the best, and I am very proud of them, as we all should be. I don't want to delay this any longer, so without further ado, let us begin this year's Holiday Concert!"

            As applause once again rung out, Stiles set the microphone to the side and moved towards the piano where he took his seat. At that cue, the band all took a seat as well, allowing the choir on the risers behind them to be seen more visibly.

            The concert started out with a joint number between the choir and band. Stiles didn't play for this one, just cued the band to start, and Derek watched as Prince sat up on the edge of his chair, raised his violin and tucked it under his chin, and played. Glancing down at the program, he saw they were starting with ['White Christmas'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CW9WhvzMzZ4). And because they were young and most inexperienced musicians, he wasn't fully able to figure out what song was playing by listening alone. But once the choir joined in, he relaxed back into his seat and enjoyed the music, eyes roving around the entire group, but mostly focusing on Prince and Stiles. Jordan looked especially happy to be standing at the back of the orchestra seats, hitting that final resounding drum beat at the end of the song.

            The band stayed seated while the choir shifted where they stood, waiting for their next instructions. Stiles moved back to the microphone and grinned at the crowd. Though he wasn't sure if Stiles could actually see him or not, considering the bright lights shining in his face, he appeared to glance in Derek's direction. "That was 'White Christmas' by both of our groups, and now the choir will be singing ['Carol of the Bells'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=53x5wB9v4Go)."

            Derek zoned out most of the songs that Prince wasn't involved in. He enjoyed watching Stiles grin as his fingers pressed against the piano's keys, and watching Prin twitch in his seat, wanting to turn around and watch the choir, though he probably had been instructed not to. The choir sounded pretty good, and Derek was impressed with the notes that they were able to reach. They sang well known songs, and Derek consulted the program when there was a solo to see if he recognized any of the names.

            After the choir sang three songs plus one soloist who sang 'I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause' that Stiles accompanied, it was the band's turn. There was an obvious sigh of relief as the choir was finally able to sit, perching themselves on the risers awkwardly. Stiles gestured for the band to stand, and they all did on shaky legs. The program stated that they were going to play 'Little Drummer Boy', and then after two solo pieces from a seventh and eighth grader, would play the three-song medley that set up Prin's solo.

            The band, honestly, sounded a bit like a hot mess. Derek hadn't heard a school band perform since Cora graduated high school, and of course with younger kids they weren't going to be as good. But it wasn't _that_ bad, and seeing the pure excitement that lit up Prince's face as he played made all of it worth it. Derek felt a pang of sadness and wished Paige were here to see her son perform for the first time. He glanced over at his mother and they shared a look. She smiled at him sadly, and Derek blinked the stinging away from his eyes.

            Derek got a kick out of the eighth grade trumpet (or horn? Derek didn't know instruments) soloist who played 'Dominick the Donkey' with Stiles in the background plunking out notes to keep the rhythm going. The combination of 'Silent Night', 'Merry Christmas Darling', and 'Blue Christmas' was an odd medley, and Derek wondered if Stiles had composed it himself. Oddly enough it sounded pretty alright, but Derek didn't pay as much attention to that as he did Prince, who looked increasingly more nervous as the songs progressed.

            When the medley concluded, the audience applauded, and Stiles stood to set up the music stand and microphone. Prince hesitated when the rest of the group sat down, but decided to perch himself on the edge of the seat, waiting for his cue. Stiles smiled out into the audience and said, "Next we have Prince Hale playing 'Mary Did You Know'."

            Cora, embarrassingly, whooped loudly when the applause rose up once again. Derek and Prince blushed, but Stiles silently chuckled, head tipped back slightly. Prince made his way up to the music stand, and Stiles clapped a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Prin gave him a smile, and Stiles whispered something to him that straightened his spine, before he walked back over to the piano. Prince tucked the violin underneath his chin, took a deep breath, and nodded. His eyes caught Derek's, and Derek gave him a huge grin and a thumbs up. Prince pursed his lips, hiding a smile. And then he started to [play](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=41Q2b5EQbKs).

  


            Derek closed his eyes momentarily and let the music flow over him, but then jolted them open because he didn't want to miss a moment of his son's very first solo. Prince played the vocal line, if the song had lyrics, and Stiles carried the undertones. But it was all Prince, just like Stiles had assured. The longer he played, the more confidence Prince built, and Derek could see it. He stood taller, let his eyes drift away from the music and focus on the playing, and it was amazing. When Prince finished the song, Derek was the first one out of his seat, being the embarrassing father he was deep down and whooping and applauding. Prince grinned at him, grinned at Stiles, and then ducked his head in a tiny bow. He went back to his seat while Stiles stood and moved the music stand back over before approaching the microphone once again. "Thank you, Prince." The choir stood behind him, some of them looking reluctant to, and Derek stifled a chuckle at the sight. "We're in the home stretch here now, folks. Now our choir will sing us some tales of a few people we get to know very well around Christmas time, and that's Frosty and Rudolph!"

            Derek hated to say it, but because Prince's solo was done and he would only be playing in one more song, he kind of ignored the choir and focused his attention on Stiles. Like he'd first assumed, Stiles was a fantastic piano player. Though the songs he played were not complex like Mozart or anything, the passion he had came across very obviously. Stiles had told him that the piano was his favorite instrument that he'd learned to play, and Derek was not surprised. The wide grin never left Stiles' face, and the way his eyes shined under the bright stage lights made Derek loose his breath a little, When Derek finally tore his gaze away, he noticed Cora looking at him, and she smirked when she caught his attention. He scowled and turned back to watching Prince struggle not to watch the choir.

            Derek thought again about inviting Stiles to celebrate with them for dinner. At this point, he was undecided on whether or not that would be moving very fast. His parents would no doubt be suspicious, but they wouldn't say anything, at least not until they got Derek alone. Cora would be her usual self, which was mostly a con rather than a pro. Prince would love it, though. But it was ultimately up to Stiles.

            The concert ended with a big fanfare, and when 'Have A Holly Jolly Christmas' ended, Derek stood along with the rest of the audience as they applauded the students. Stiles stood at the piano and clapped along. He seemed to snap out of his daze when the applause petered off and must have realized that he was running this thing and he was in charge. He jogged over to the microphone and smiled at the crowd. "Thank you all for coming out tonight, and I hope you all have a great break, a wonderful holiday, and a happy New Year! If you're a parent or family member of the students, they have to collect their things but they will be down shortly to see you! Thanks again for coming!"

            When Prince finally emerged, he jumped into Derek's arms, thankfully remembering to set his violin case down first. Derek hugged the life out of his son until Prince complained about Derek re-injuring him. Of course then Cora and his grandparents each hugged him, and he was resigned after that. Derek's eyes scanned the crowd as he lifted Prin's violin into his arms and caught sight of Stiles over with Scott next to the camera that had been set up right on the aisle about ten rows behind Derek. Stiles turned just then and they locked eyes. Derek flushed at getting caught staring, but Stiles simply beamed at him. He said something to Scott who glanced at Derek and then rolled his eyes before pushing Stiles gently away.

            Stiles approached their party slowly, and Derek panicked slightly. Prince spotted Stiles and waved, which caught the attention of his entire family. A flash of panic momentarily passed over Stiles' face too, and Derek felt momentarily grateful that he wasn't the only one worried.

            "Mr. Stilinski!" Prince greeted at the same time Cora did, though her voice was more sultry. Derek pinched his nose and resisted the urge to groan dramatically.

            Stiles chuckled nervously. "Hey." He turned to Prin. "Great job tonight, you were awesome. I told you you could do it. My trick always helps."

            Derek tilted his head in curiosity. "What trick?"

            Stiles tapped his nose. "A musician never tells his secrets."

            "Pretty sure that's a magician," Derek shot back, amused.

            Stiles waved a hand. "Still. It's a trade secret, only those who play music will understand," he sniffed. He then turned to Derek's parents and stuck a hand out. "You must be Prince's grandparents. I'm Mr. Stilinski, the music director for the school." They each shook his hand in turn.

            "It's great to finally meet Prin's favorite teacher," Derek's father told Stiles, and that made him blush even though he'd been told that by Derek several times.

            "I'm flattered. It's wonderful to meet you all."

            The awkward silence that Derek was worried would follow never came, because Prince clutched his stomach as it growled, and they all laughed.

            "Can we get dinner now? I'm starved!"

            "Yes we can," Derek's mother said, ruffling Prince's hair. He batted her hands away and whined that she messed it up, and Talia simply said he looked as handsome as ever.

            Cora nudged Derek then, nodding to Stiles, and Derek jolted to action. "Sure, we can head out. Um, Stiles," Derek lowered his voice and had them move slightly out of the way of the rest of the group. "I was wondering if you might like to join us to celebrate."

            Stiles' face lit up and Derek felt his heart swell. But then it deflated when Stiles' face sunk. "I'd love to, really. But I have to do the clean-up work here, and I promised Scott dinner and a ride home. And um, wouldn't your parents and sister be there too?"

            Derek nodded, numb.

            "I think it's still a little early, for dinner with the parents?" Stiles looked so sincere and crushed that Derek couldn't be too upset about being turned down.

            "You're right, sorry, I should have known you were gonna have things to do. I just--" He took a deep breath. "I like you Stiles. Officially."

            Stiles' eyes shined. "Me too, Derek, you. I know it's only been a few weeks, but I definitely think we could start to--"

            "Yeah," Derek cut in. "I agree. Soon, then?"

            Stiles squeezed two fingers on Derek's hand. "Very soon."

            On Christmas Eve, Derek and Prince visited the cemetery. Most families go on Christmas day, but because they would be driving up to his parent's house, they wouldn't have time on the actual day. So they went every Christmas Eve.

            Derek and Prince bundled up, holding their coats around them as they walked the short distance from the parking lot to Paige's gravestone. There wasn't any snow, but the winds were still pretty chilly. The grass parted easily under their feet. Neither of them enjoyed coming here, but the heavy grief of losing Paige had evolved to a dull lump in their stomachs. It got easier every year.

            "Merry Christmas, darling," Derek joked as he set a bouquet of  roses down in front of the stone that read **Paige Hale Loving Daughter, Wife, and Mother**.

            "Hey Mom," Prince warbled, and they both took a seat. Derek detached one of the roses from the bouquet and set it in front of the grave next to them, which was the one holding Paige's parents. Derek only got to know them well once he and Paige married, but they were still very close to him and his family. Prince didn't get a lot of time to know them, but he still patted the stone as he sat.

            Sometimes they talk, other times they sit in silence. This time it was silence. They both cried. Derek held Prince close to his side and Prince sniffled against his father's shoulder. After ten minutes, Prince whispered that he was ready to go, and Derek sent him back to the car with the keys. They had done this walk enough times. Derek trusted his son to get back to the car safely on his own for a few minutes.

            Derek took a shuddery breath and tried to calm himself as he wiped his tears. "I know you never wanted us to cry. Maybe someday we won't. I just wanted you to know, though you probably already do, since I know you're watching over us in Heaven. But I've met someone, and I think he could be really great for me, and for Prince. For our family. I'm not in love with him yet, we're not there yet. But I have a potential to be. And so I just wanted you to know that. I'll always love you, but I'm letting myself be happy again with someone else. And I think that if you met him you'd like him too." He laughed wetly and wiped a hand over his face. "Okay, I better go. I can't leave Prin waiting for too long, you know how he is. I love you. See you soon."

            Neither of them spoke on the drive home, and they spent a few hours apart until it was time for dinner. They ate in front of the tree and recounted their favorite memories about Paige. Derek told Prince for probably the fiftieth time the story of when they first met. Derek had been being a jerk in the hallway at school, bouncing a basketball with his friends, when Paige came out from the music room and asked them to take their game into the gym where it belonged. Derek had been such a little shit back then (which would probably translate to his son sometime soon no doubt) and had challenged her to take the ball from him. If she could, they'd leave. Paige had snapped back at him, and the fact that she'd stood up to him was such a draw that he found he had to get to know her.

            Derek and Prince set out the presents under the tree, and Derek let Prince choose one of them to open that night before getting ready to go to midnight mass. Midnight mass had been a tradition Paige loved. Even though Prince had always been too tired and they brought a pillow for him to sleep, they still went. And they kept that tradition alive now as well.

            Prince opened up one of the smaller boxes which ended up being the new video game that he'd been wanting, because now he could play it with Jordan without them needed to share a single controller.

            The mass service was long and the entire church's lights were dimmed which made Derek almost fall asleep. But they pushed through and came out victorious, another Christmas Eve midnight mass achieved.

            Prince was sent to bed as soon as they got home, and he didn't argue too much, too excited for the next day's festivities. Derek got to work compiling a plate of cookies for 'Santa' and a glass of milk. He set out Prince's 'Santa' gift right in front of the fireplace and stuffed their stockings with candy. It was much less anticlimactic of a Christmas morning when you were the only one in on the secret.

            Derek wasn't sure if Prince knew the truth about Santa Clause yet. He never said anything about it, always thanked his dad for his gifts, but seemed excited to see what special gift he'd receive that year. Maybe Prin thought Derek wanted to keep up the tradition, so he stayed silent. Either way, Derek bit into the cookies and sipped at the milk before setting them on the coffee table for his son to find, half-eaten, in the morning.

            Derek woke Prince up at 9am the next morning with a birthday cupcake piled high with icing and red and green sprinkles. Prin demanded they share it after Derek admitted there was just the one, so he took a small bite from it to placate his caring son and handed him the rest.

            They met downstairs in front of the tree five minutes later, and Prin's eyes widened at the spread of nine wrapped gifts under the tree. Right in front was the 'Santa gift' and it was the only one not wrapped. "Yes!" Prince shouted at the sight of a new [bright green violin case](http://www.amazon.com/Strad-Fiberglass-Violin-Case-Lightweight/dp/B014Q516WK/ref=sr_1_3?s=musical-instruments&ie=UTF8&qid=1448842714&sr=1-3-spons&keywords=violin+case&psc=1). Prince had been hinting at getting a new case for about a year, and Derek had noticed his was getting beat up. And even though he winced at the price and maybe cried a little, he could afford to splurge this year so he caved.

            Prince ran, almost tripping over his clumsy feet, to his practice room, present in hand. Derek chuckled and followed, and watched from the doorway as Prin took his violin from his old case and put it in the new one. Once he snapped it closed, he hugged the case to his chest. "I love it," he said, and Derek knew it was directed at him.

            "Alright, let's go see what else is under the tree. You didn't even look at your stocking yet."

            Their stockings were stuffed with chocolate and goodies, candy canes peeking out of the top. Prince hopped up and grabbed his and his father's once they were safely back in the living room, before plopping down onto the couch next to him. Derek pulled out the candy canes and a handful of chocolate ornaments to munch on while Prince grabbed for a wrapped gift that was within reach. Derek scoffed at his laziness.

            Half of the presents were wrapped in birthday wrapping paper, and the other half in Christmas. It didn't take Prin long to get through opening the presents, though there was a hesitation when the fourth gift was too far out of reach that the boy had to physically stand up and get closer to the tree to get to the rest of the presents. Because Santa's present was rather expensive, Derek had gone lighter on most of the other gifts. He'd bought clothes and a few silly board game type toys that he knew Prince would get a kick out of. A new phone case to replace the cracked one Prince had already. In addition to the one video game he'd opened last night, there was one other that Derek had never heard of but Prince seemed to have, going by his elated happy noise after unwrapping it.

            Derek didn't feel like he was left out on the unwrapping party. Once they got to his parents', they would have gifts for him and Prince. And Laura would bring something along when she arrived in two days. Besides, Derek really didn't need much. He was grateful for a new sweater or scarf, but at this point in his life he could afford to get himself the things he needed and wanted. He would much rather just spend his birthday with his son and his family. Which thankfully was something that was able to happen.

            After presents were opened, Derek whipped up a hearty brunch of omelets and pancakes, topped with potatoes, sausage, and bacon. They gobbled it down quickly before they retreated to their rooms to pack overnight bags. His parents had two guestrooms in their house, so he and Prince would share the one with the suite bathroom while Cora was in the other. Derek hesitated when it came to packing his laptop. He didn't want to be tempted to do work, but he might still want it for another reason, so he stuffed it between two pairs of pants.

            Derek read off a list of necessary items for Prince to pack when his son came to him, asking what he might have missed. So once they finally were ready to go, it was pushing noon. Derek, who had promised his parents they would be around midday hustled to get them onto the road. He told Prince to text his Aunt Cora that they were on their way before starting the long trip.

            Prince kept himself occupied watching a movie or playing a game on his phone. Derek was left alone with the Christmas carols on the radio. That was another thing that he had started to find an emptiness in. He didn't blame Prince for putting in headphones and droning out the drive so it would pass by faster. He would if he could. But the lack of another adult, a driving companion, made these long drives lonely sometimes.

            Derek let himself fall into the music, and by the time they were close to his parents' house, Prince had taken out his headphones and was laughing at his father's horrible singing voice. "It's my car, I can sing if I want to," Derek told him haughtily.

            Prince giggled from behind his hand. "You can try, at least."

            Cora threw open the passenger door before Derek had the car fully parked and shouted, "Happy Birthday!" Derek winced at the level of sound, but she just pressed a kiss to his cheek and leaned over to the backseat to do the same to Prince, who simply laughed at his aunt's idiocies.

            "Oh, forgive her," Derek's mother spoke as she pulled Derek into a hug. "She broke out the eggnog already."

            "It's five o'clock somewhere," Derek and his father chorused before grinning at each other and hugging as well.

            Derek carried his and Prince's bags into the house, but left them in the entrance for the moment to take in the birthday decorations they must have strung up since they were there last Saturday. A banner hung over the entrance to the kitchen and Derek could smell chocolate cake baking in the oven. Prince, of course, gravitated towards the tree set up in the living room with presents spread underneath it. Derek unpacked the presents he'd brought for his parents and Cora and added them to the pile as well. Prince went straight for the tray of chocolates sitting on the coffee table and ate enough of them quickly that Derek got  little bit worried.

            Piles of presents were soon passed around, and Derek was forcibly sat down on the couch and handed three wrapped gifts. Derek was glad Cora had wrapped the one of her gifts for him in a bag, because it was easy to shove the box of XL condoms back into the tissue paper so his other family couldn't see it. Cora wiggled her eyebrows at him and he shoved her off of the arm of the couch and half-regretted pitching in for her next trip, which was the joint family gift to her. Prince handed everyone homemade (on the computer, of course) Christmas cards and he got smothered in hugs for that.

            Throughout the afternoon, two families of neighbors stopped by to chat. Derek's mother offered them some homemade cookies and hot chocolate, and Prince got lot of attention. Derek was fine with sitting behind Prin and proudly displaying his growing son for random people.

            When dinner time closed in, as per Hale-family tradition, they had birthday cake first. Ever since Derek was a child, this was how Christmas day went. Happy Birthday was sung, Derek and Prince each blew out their designated new age candles (32 and 12 respectively), and an extra birthday present was passed to each birthday boy. Derek got a new leather bag that he could use for work and Prince received three graphic tee-shirts that Derek was actually surprised his son didn't previously own considering how well they suited his personality and the things he liked. 

            Laura called in on Skype and was able to jump in on the birthday celebrations, her face broadcasted across the flat screen TV in the living room that looked directly at the kitchen table. It was great to see her face again. The last time they'd been together was over the summer for just a week, so it had been months since they'd last connected. She hated using Skype and preferred to call, so Derek was flattered she swallowed her pride to be with them somehow today.

            There was little talk of work as Laura immediately asked how the concert went. "Prince was amazing," Derek boasted, making his son duck his head in embarrassment.

            "Did you get video of it?" She looked so hopeful.

            "St- Mr. Stilinski said he recorded it, so I'll send you the link to it as soon as it gets to me," Derek promised.

            "Me too," Cora piped up and their parents hummed in agreement. "I want to watch it again."

            "I want to see how Jordan played. He was a mess at most practices, but he had fun," Prince said though laughter, and Derek had to nod in agreement. Jordan did look to be super happy during the performance, even if he only hit the drums twice or three times a song.

            It wasn't long before Laura had to go, which left the house sounding too quiet. There was a light murmur of conversation as they cleaned up from the cake and saved the rest of it for extra dessert, and set up for dinner. His mother pulled out the nice white table cloth and adorned the table with holiday-scented candles in decorated candle holders shaped like holly branches. There was ham, mashed, baked, and sliced potatoes, rolls of all shapes and sizes, salad, corn, green beans, and other foods Derek couldn't see from his end of the table. He certainly was not going hungry tonight.

            His father said grace, thanked God for the birth of two of his family members on his own son's day, and then they all dug in. Prince especially filled his plate and ate with gusto, which was surprising considering how much chocolate and other foods he'd ingested earlier. Derek may have to cut him off soon.

            **Check your email when you get the chance.**

            Somewhat confused about the text, but curious as well, Derek excused himself from his family who had gathered in the living room preceding dinner, watching a holiday movie, and hid himself away in his and Prin's room for the night. He snagged his bag with his laptop and pulled up his email once he got the slow thing to load.

            Sitting in his inbox was several unread emails that Derek had ignored because of the holiday. The newest one had no subject, but was sent by Stiles.

            _From: mstilinski@bhms.org_

_To: Derek Hale_

_It's not the full concert, but I thought you might like to have the video of Prince's solo to show Laura and anyone else. Hope you're having a wonderful Christmas and birthday. :)_

_-Stiles_

            Derek felt a large grin form on his face as he read the email. He immediately downloaded the attachment and, though he didn't watch all of it, he scrolled through the three and a half minute video. His chest felt tight. Even though Stiles had to be busy with his family and friends, he still took the time to send Derek something that he thought _his sister_ might like.

            The last few clips of the video that Derek spotted as he scrolled though had a different angle, and Derek stopped to watch it. The final note on Prince's violin sung out, and the auditorium burst into applause. Prince's beaming face was the center of the frame until the camera zoomed out and Derek saw himself standing with his family in the second row enter the frame. They all were applauding, and Derek could see the proud expression on his face. The camera then panned to include Stiles at the piano, standing and clapping, but his eyes were on the audience. On _Derek_.

            Derek snatched his phone from where it had lost itself in the comforter somewhere. He struggled over what to say, not wanting to sound too mushy, but also wanting to tell Stiles how much it meant to him. Finally, he settled on: _Thank you. She'll be very happy. Hope you're enjoying your Christmas too. Looking forward to seeing you in the new year._

            Derek startled when a text came in barely ten seconds later. **Maybe even before?**

            Derek bit his bottom lip. Honestly, Derek had been thinking the same thing. After how Stiles reacted to his family and how wonderful he had been to Prince and him, Derek wasn't sure he wanted to stick with going slow. He wanted to date Stiles. He was ready.

            _Sunday lunch?_

            **I'll be there. :)**

            Derek felt his heart flutter. Cora knocked on the door and peeked inside after a few seconds to find Derek grinning at his phone screen. She rolled her eyes.

            "Dad was asking for you, come on. You can flirt with your boyfriend later."

            Yeah. He really could.

            Boxing Day was a lazy day, and both Derek and Prince got a slow start, neither waking up until closer to eleven. It was the first Saturday Derek didn't have to drive around to the university and Prince's violin lesson in _months_ and he was grateful for the reprieve. They all had stayed up rather late into the night watching movies and talking. Cora regaled them her story of spending Easter in Rome, which was an interesting experience.

            Breakfast became lunch, and even though they'd planned to be home in the early afternoon, after Derek got everything packed up into the car and was able to pry Prince away from his aunt, it was closer to dinner time. Halfway through the drive, Prin complained about being hungry, and Derek was almost irritated and tired enough to snap at him until his own stomach rumbled, only helping his son's case. So they had a lovely dinner of McDonalds burgers and fries for the last hour of the drive home.

            Prince entered the house, phone in hand, furiously typing out what Derek assumed to be a text. Derek was too tired to ask. He unloaded all of the presents and dropped them by the tree next to the other ones they hadn't cleaned up yet. Prince snagged the one game and almost ran into Derek when he didn't notice his son was waiting to catch his attention.

            " _So_ ," Prin strung out the word. "Jordan was wondering if I could go over to his place tomorrow and we could play my new game?" Prince wiggled the game in his hands.

            Derek ran a hand over his face, rubbing his eye, trying to think about what tomorrow was. Sunday; they would go to mass, but they'd be home by noon at the latest unless they went to the early mass which he really didn't want to do, and Stiles was coming over for lunch.

            Derek paused. This could actually work out perfectly for him. Trying not to seem too excited and arouse suspicion, Derek nodded. "If it's okay with his parents, I can drop you off after mass. But I _will_ be asking his parents if it's okay."

            "Yes!" Prin cheered and hugged his father briefly. "You're the best, thanks!"

            Derek did his best not to feel guilty about taking advantage of the situation for alone time with Stiles, and nodded again. "Sure, son. But no sleepovers. Laura is flying in tomorrow and we--" Prince winced, so Derek sighed and said instead, " _I_ have to pick her up from your grandparent's house the next afternoon and I don't want you to be playing video games that long, because I know you will."

            Prince narrowed his eyes but sighed in agreement. "Okay."

            So after clearing it with Jordan's parents, Prin was officially going to be out of the house from noon to dinner time tomorrow and Derek and Stiles would be having an actual date. Alone. In the house. Okay, he could do this.

            He was not ready for this. Derek could totally not do this.

            Derek had just dropped Prince off at Jordan's house and was left to cook lunch, once again unsure of what to make. Derek didn't want to just heat up the leftovers his mother had piled into his arms before he managed to escape yesterday. With only twenty minutes before Stiles was to arrive, Derek said 'fuck it' and ordered a pizza, half pepperoni and half meat-lover's. If Stiles expected a classy lunch, this was certainly not it.

            Derek heard a car pull into his driveway and when he peeked out the door was surprised to see a familiar blue jeep. Before Stiles had even gotten out of the car, Derek was shouting to him, "How'd this happen?" as he waved a hand at the car.

            Stiles grinned up at him and patted the hood. "My friend Lydia-- you know her as Mrs. Martin-- one of her exes is a mechanic and was able to secure me a good deal and got it done on Friday!"

            Stiles met Derek on the front stoop and they both stared at each other, fond smiles on their faces. Derek let his eyes wander over Stiles and saw that he was wearing a similar outfit to the one he'd worn last week. Underneath his puffy warm jacket (which the sight of prompted Derek to usher the man inside before he froze) was a white t-shirt atop a pair of dark jeans. Derek was still in his outfit he'd worn to church that morning-- a white button-up with the top buttons undone topped with a grey vest and a nicer pair of jeans.

            He didn't realize he was also still wearing his glasses that he only wore to church and lectures so that he could read and see the people around him, until Stiles poked them gently and said, "I didn't know you wore glasses. They suit you."

            Derek itched to take them off, but if Stiles liked them, he decided he'd deal with the potential headache later.

            "I ordered pizza for lunch," Derek blurted out with a wince. "It's not the best choice, but I didn't realize how much time was left between you getting here and me dropping Prin off at his friend's--"

            "Oh!" Stiles exclaimed, startling Derek out of his rambling. He shrugged out of his jacket and hung it over a chair in the living room. "Prince isn't here?"

            Derek's eyes widened. He'd totally forgot to tell Stiles that the night before. Derek's face pinched up and he started to say, "I should have mentioned it, I'm sorry--" but Stiles interrupted him again. That seemed to be a thing he did. Derek was okay with it if it stopped him from saying embarrassing things.

            "No, hey, that's cool. I wasn't sure if he was going to be here today, and if he would have been that would have been cool too!" he assured Derek. "But I'm glad it's just you and me, for other reasons."

            Derek swallowed thickly at the connotations of those words. "Yeah. me too," he croaked.

            Stiles smirked and jerked his head at the door. "Pizza's here."

            Derek hadn't even heard the knock. Wow, Stiles really did a number on him. He rushed to the door and retrieved the pizza from the girl on the other side, tossing her a twenty to cover the tip as well. She grinned at him happily and flounced away as Derek closed the door. He leaned against it and heaved a sigh. He never knew Stiles could be such a tease. Maybe that was because they were always with other people when they talked.

            Derek found Stiles in the kitchen searching for plates, and Derek did his best not to stare at the stretch of skin that was revealed when Stiles reached up to grab them once he found them, huffing triumphantly. Derek chuckled lightly and entered the kitchen before setting the box on the table. He opened it up and presented it to Stiles, who hummed and snagged a slice of each. He offered Derek a plate and Derek took the same pizza for hismelf.

            They settled onto the couch, steadying their plates on their knees, and Stiles grinned at the large pile of presents that still adorned the tree area. "That's a nice looking haul there," he commented.

            "It's pretty much all Prin's. As always my parents gave him too many things and I couldn't help but splurge a little. I got him a new violin case, that's in the practice room."

            "I'll see it later after I wash my hands," Stiles replied, holding his fingers up and wiggling the greasy digits. Derek licked his lips and Stiles lowered his hand slowly, eyes on Derek's mouth.

            Derek winced as he looked around the room once again. He should have done some picking-up before Stiles got here. Stiles must have noticed his hesitancy, and he reached out and set a hand over his. "You're fine, I swear. My apartment is in such worse condition. I don't know why I said I'd host Christmas evening festivities, but I regret it."

            Derek smiled and relaxed. "What did you and your friends do?"

            Stiles quickly swallowed the large bite he took and Derek resisted the urge to laugh. Because he was an adult, not a teenager. Even though his feelings seemed to resort to a 13-year-old's whenever Stiles was concerned.

            "Mostly just lazed around, drank, and told some stories. A lot of them are teachers at the school with me, so we know each other rather well, but we don't get a lot of time to hang out besides lunch breaks and weekends, though we're usually busy then too. Scott is married to Kira, well, Mrs. Yukimura. Lydia was there with her husband Jackson, as well as Danny, the social studies teacher. There was just a few of us, but my apartment is small so it doesn't take much to do a lot of damage." Stiles then went on to tell a story of how Danny reacted to watching Home Alone for the first time while a little more than tipsy. Some tears were shed, apparently.

            Derek then told Stiles about his and Prince's Christmas/birthday, and halfway through the story remembered the email he'd been sent.

            "I just want to say again, thank you so much for that video. Laura is going to be here tomorrow and I know she'll love it. It's a present from Prince I don't have to buy," he joked.

            Stiles' face flushed and he smiled softly. "It's no problem. I was waiting for my friends to arrive and editing to cure the boredom and-- I guess it's my birthday gift to you. And Prince."

            "Well, I loved it," Derek responded sincerely, and Stiles' expression lit up.

            Derek was really tempted to lean in and kiss Stiles right now, but he didn't know if Stiles would want that already, so he redirected their attention to the stockings on the chimney. "I have it on good authority those stockings are full of chocolate." He stood up and offered Stiles a hand. "You in?"

            Stiles stared at his hand for a moment before taking it and standing as well. This made their bodies much closer that Derek had intended for them to be, and he couldn't help but flick his gaze down to Stiles' lips where the younger man bit the bottom one.

  


            "If it's alright with you," Stiles breathed, voice gone low and soft, "there's something else I'd rather taste right now." His eyes locked with Derek's, hands hesitating where they were held slightly elevated near Derek's hips as if he wanted to grab them. He licked his lips. "Is that okay?"

            Derek nodded jerkily and Stiles closed the space between them, pressing his lips gently to Derek's for a short soft kiss. He pulled back a second later and exhaled a shaky breath. Derek felt like his skin was singing.

            "That wasn't much of a taste," Derek found himself teasing, and Stiles looked up at him in surprise before he started giggling and buried his face in Derek's neck. Derek laughed with him, hands gripping the younger man's waist.

            "That was so cheesy, like. I knew my line was, but yours made it so much worse," Stiles finally said through his laughter. Derek just shrugged and pressed a kiss against the shell of Stiles' ear. The man in his arms shivered at the touch.

            "As cheesy as it was," Derek admitted, "I wasn't lying." Stiles looked back up at him, still leaning against his chest. Derek's hand slipped into Stiles' back pockets and Stiles let out a soft 'meep' at the feel. "It doesn't feel like we're moving too fast. Are we?"

            "Relationships are all different," Stiles replied, and Derek's heart tripped over the word 'relationships'. "We are the ones to determine what we think is the next thing to do and when we can do it. And right now I want to pretend we're teens and make out on your couch. And then eat some chocolate because I am definitely taking you up on that offer still. Okay?"

            Derek readily agreed and pressed his lips against Stiles' once again, tongue teasing the seam. Stiles moaned and Derek shivered at the noise. Before they both got too weak-kneed Derek led them back towards the couch where Stiles fell ungracefully on top of him, and Derek's glasses sat crookedly on his face. But neither of them cared as they kissed again and again, as if a million sprigs of mistletoe were hanging above their heads.

            They eventually made their way to Derek's room where Derek allowed himself to break his 'Only Monday is Pleasure Day' rule as they snuggled and pressed together underneath he sheets, hands gripping at each other's waists as they rutted against each other. Stiles whined and huffed in Derek's ear as he held Stiles' ass tightly in his hands, trying to create that perfect mess of friction.

            Afterwards, Stiles had to borrow a pair of pants from Derek when they both redressed after lazily swapping kisses while their heartbeats calmed down. Derek could feel nothing but pure happiness and contentment, and it appeared as if Stiles felt the same.

            "Are you going to tell Prince I was here?" Stiles asked sometime later as they sat on the bed, pizza box open in front of them, a cold slice in each of their hands.

            Derek furrowed his brow in confusion. "Probably. I mean, I won't... _tell him_ , of course. But he should know... right?"

            Stiles shrugged but nodded as well, which confused Derek. "I don't mind, if you do. I just didn't want to mention it offhandedly and him not know, you know?"

            Derek intertwined Stiles' fingers with his. "Stiles, I don't want to hide this relationship from him. He knows I like you," Stiles looked at him in surprise. "To an extent, at least. And he seems okay with it. Maybe at some point he will find it weird that his dad is dating his teacher, but you'll only be his teacher until he goes to high school. And I'm not putting a timeline on this relationship, it's too early for that, but you'll still be a part of our lives for the next few years in at least the teacher capacity. If he feels weird about it, I want him to tell me, but that doesn't change the fact that I still want to be in a relationship with you."

            Stiles stayed silent for a minute, thoughtfully chewing his pizza. "I thought he was just joking last Saturday about all that 'PG' stuff. I'm glad he's okay with us, but you're right. Even if he wasn't, of course it would be an issue, but I'd still want to date you."

            Derek leaned over and instead of pressing a kiss to Stiles' lips, stole a bit of his pizza. Stiles pouted at him as Derek chewed victoriously while smirking. Stiles rolled his eyes.

            "One day at a time?" Derek suggested.

            Stiles nodded and squeezed his hand. "One day at a time."

            Derek was able to play the video on the family room TV for Laura when she got to their house and she squealed and hugged Prince when the video finished, clapping at the TV like she was a part of the audience.

            She also made a very similar squeal when Derek admitted to her that he and Stiles had officially declared they were in a relationship. He gave her an unimpressed face and admitted the only reason he told her (not the only reason if he's being truthful) was because he hadn't told Prince yet but wanted to let him know before school started back up for him, and wanted advice. Stiles had agreed to this timeline as well, but they decided it would be better heard coming just from Derek first, then bring Stiles into the mix.

            "Well, he knows you two fancy each other, right?"

            Derek nodded.

            "Then just tell him, little bro!" Laura smacked his shoulder. "Prince is a big romantic at heart, you know this. All he wants is for you to be happy, and if that's with someone else, he's cool with that too. Even if he doesn't say it. Just be honest."

            Laura really did have the best advice. Derek pressed a kiss to her temple as thanks and she batted him off and stuck out her tongue in disgust.

            On Tuesday early evening, when Laura forced them out of the house so she could "decorate" for their own little Christmas/Birthday party, Prince and Derek went to see the new Star Wars film. In the parking lot of the movie theater after it ended, Prince chatted about his favorite parts of the movie, but after he hopped in the front seat and Derek didn't make a noise of protest, stopped mid-sentence.

            "What?" Prince asked.

            "I wanted to talk to you," Derek finally said. Prince tensed up and Derek rushed to say, "You're not in trouble or anything." He paused. "Though should you be?" He raised an eyebrow.

            Prince shook his head, mouth pursed shut.

            "Okay..." Derek drawled. "What I wanted to talk to you about is me. And Stiles. Mr. Stilinski." Prince nodded so Derek continued. "He came over while you were at Jordan's last Sunday and we decided that we want to pursue a relationship. Is that alright with you?"

            Derek knew his words sounded stilted and clinical, but he wasn't sure how else to say it without sounding like a love-struck teenager.

            Prin raised an eyebrow eerily similarly to how Derek did a moment ago. "Dad... I know."

            Derek's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Well, we've talked a little bit about this before, but this is different. I'll be going on dates again, and the school will be aware this relationship is going on. Some teachers may act weird about it. Are you ready for that?"

            Prince bit his lip and shrugged. "I dunno. It doesn't really matter to me, Dad. Mr. Stilinski is cool and all. I don't know about the teachers but... that's their problem, isn't it? If it makes them feel weird?"

            Derek blinked. "When did you become an adult?"

            Prince stared down at his lap. "I _may_ have talked to Jordan about it. And his parents _may_ have overheard and talked to me about it."

            Derek was going to have to send the Parrishes a gift basket.

            "So... you're sure this is okay with you?" Derek asked again.

            Prince nodded a moment later. "Yeah," he confirmed. "I'm alright with it. Can I sit in the front seat every time now that I'm 12?"

            "We'll see," Derek replied as he backed out of the parking space, knowing he was going to cave. It felt like a huge weight was off of his shoulders.

            Of course, Laura springing Stiles on him when they arrived home was something he definitely didn't expect.

            "Surprise!" She shouted, and Stiles did some jazz hands behind her.

            "Stiles?" "Mr. Stilinski!" Derek and Prince chorused, and the man looked down at his feet, an embarrassed flush coming over his face.

            "Surprise?" he more asked than stated, and Derek felt a huge grin grow in his face.

            "Hey. How did you--"

            " _Someone_ ," Laura stared at Derek, "has a very easy to crack phone password, so I was able to sneakily call Stiles and see if he was free this evening for a little party!"

            "Is this okay?" Stiles asked Derek, voice quiet. He glanced at Prince and then Derek again. Derek nodded and Stiles' shoulders relaxed.

            "Mr. Stilinski, can I show you my new violin case?"

            Even though he'd already seen it, Stiles nodded and grinned at his son and followed him to the practice room. Derek turned to Laura once they were alone and raised a single eyebrow.

            Laura shrugged. "He wanted to come, said he wished he could have celebrated after the concert with you. You talked to Prin, right?"

            "Yeah, twenty minutes ago," Derek grumbled and Laura's face immediately looked guilty. "But it's okay. I was procrastinating on it. I'm really glad you invited him. It's not fair for him to have met everyone else and not you."

            "Damn right," Laura murmured as Prince and Stiles re-entered the room. It wasn't until then that Derek looked up and saw the decorations. Since his house was already decorated for Christmas, she went all out with the banner declaring 'Happy Birthday' that she probably borrowed from their parents. There were party hats on the kitchen table, cupcakes in a box that looked really delicious, and two presents on the floor by the table. Streamers hung along the ceiling and Derek chuckled at the badly taped sprig of mistletoe hanging over the entrance to the kitchen.

            "Did you help?" Derek asked Stiles, pointing to the room.

            Stiles shook his head. "No, it was like this when I got here. This is okay, right? Laura told me to park down the street, I didn't know this was going to be a surprise for you in addition to Prince."

            Derek risked it, cupping Stiles' chin gently and pecking his lips shortly. The younger man blushed. "Yes, I'm happy you're here. Prin is okay with this. I think this is a really great thing, having you celebrate with us."

            Stiles leaned against his side. "Good, because I didn't want to leave."

            Stiles fit scarily easily into their plans. Laura must have been planning to have a fourth person for a while. Because there were 8 cupcakes, two for each of them (one for each celebration, of course) and just enough food for everyone to get seconds at dinner.

            Both presents were apparently for Prince because, "I already gave you your present, Derek," Laura told him, eyes flicking to Stiles who was admiring the tree closer-up, and Derek couldn't find it him to argue. It was a pretty great present.

            At the end of the evening, bellies full of sweets, they piled onto the couch, Prince smushed between Laura and Derek, and watched the full video of the Holiday Concert that Stiles had uploaded onto YouTube that morning. Stiles was curled against Derek's side, and Derek kept his arm around his waist.

            If this evening was any indication as to how their relationship would go, it was going to be pretty amazing. Prince didn't even make a fuss over the relationship stuff until the goodnight kissing went on past two minutes, which was more than Derek thought he'd ever get. Stiles wanting to kiss him in the first place was more than he expected, so this was perfect.

            Five minutes to midnight on New Year's Eve, Stiles called Derek, and Derek found a secluded spot in his parent's house to talk to him. He could hear the TV playing distantly and the bustle of noise on Stiles' end, but hearing Stiles' voice in his ear as the clock counted down to midnight was the next best thing to having him there with him and kissing him at midnight.

            "You owe me a kiss," Derek told him very seriously, and he could practically hear Stiles' nod on the other end of the call.

            _"I do. And hey,"_ Derek's eyes flew open wide from where they'd begun to flutter in exhaustion. His secluded spot in the house was the guestroom bed, it had been a long day and it was getting late for him _. "Next year, right?"_ Stiles finished his thought.

            Derek smiled against his phone. "Yeah. Next year."

EPILOGUE:

            When Derek pulled into the school parking lot, rather than heading to the pick-up zone, he parked in the front of the school. He walked up the hill to the entrance where students would get picked up. A few students and Mrs. Martin were left standing there, and he nodded and smiled at her slightly as he passed inside, and she reciprocated his actions. It was almost half past three, those parents were getting rather late.

            Derek headed up the stairs and then down the hall on the first main floor of classrooms. At the end of the hall, he opened the last door, and Prince's voice, loud and excited, flooded over him.

            At the sound of the music room door opening, Prince looked up at him and grinned. Next to him, Stiles turned and gave Derek a similar fond look.

            "Hello you two. Ready to go?"

            Prince nodded and hopped off of a desk he'd been sitting on before shoving things into his backpack. Stiles sauntered up to him and pulled him into a kiss. Derek smiled against the younger man's lips, arm coming up to rest on his boyfriend's hip.

            "Ugh, can we go Stiles?" Prince loudly spoke.

            Derek pressed further into the kiss and made an exaggeratingly loud moaning noise. Prince pretended to gag while Stiles giggled against his lips. He turned to Prin and grinned, "And it's _Mr. Stilinski_ here, young Prince."

            Prince rolled his eyes.

            "Alright, I suppose we can go," Derek sighed, dejected, but he grinned widely.

            Stiles scooped up his things as Prince shrugged his backpack over his shoulder ("I can't carry it on _both_ shoulders, Dad. It's uncool. I'm a seventh grader now, God."). Prince lead the way out the school, and Derek and Stiles followed behind, hands threaded together.

            Settling into the car, Derek flipped on the radio, and Christmas music poured out of the speakers. Stiles looked over at him and smirked. "Guess this means we should start decorating, right?"

            Prince perked up from the backseat. "Decorating? Today? Can we, Dad?"

            Derek had already pulled the boxes out of the crawl space, but he acted as if he had to think about it. "Well, it's only been a few days since Thanksgiving, but... it's about that time. So sure."

            "Yes!" Prince cheered.

            Stiles stifled a laugh with his hand, and Derek pressed a kiss to said hand after pulling it away from his face. "Care to join us, Mr. Stilinski?"

            Stiles bit his lip, but the grin still appeared. "I'd love to, Professor Hale."

**Author's Note:**

> There's more of this madness on my tumblr at redhoodedwolf


End file.
